Annie's Ocean
by EulaliaAmore
Summary: Annie Cresta is a new transfer student at Oceana University who is trying to rediscover herself. While looking for a brand new start, it seems her lab partner may stir up some trouble. A story about frienship, love and growing together. M for language and lemon in future chapters. Odesta FanFic. Annie/Finnick
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This purely an imaginative writing work and is in no way a professional work. This is just something creative to express some ideas/scenarios I could imagine certain characters in. All Hunger Games characters and content belong to Suzanna Collins, I own none of them. Hope this is at least mildly interesting. As a heads up I am regularly rereading and editing as I produce chapters so there may be slight changes here or there. Alright, enough of that. Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

Annie's P.O.V

Today is the day, the first day of my brand new start. I am anxious as this is my second college and don't want to repeat the same mistakes. My last college was near my hometown in Montana. It wasn't a horrible college but many of the people I went high school with attended there. Due to that I was unable to start fresh as rumors had circulated about me already. I stayed for two semesters before taking a year off to balance my anxieties. That's when I realized I needed to go somewhere new and maybe, just maybe I'll find somewhere I can be comfortable. Closing my eyes, I listen to the engine my mom's pickup truck with the radio humming in the background. Smelling the imbedded scent of pine and maple in my family truck brings me to a place of peace. Suddenly I really miss home.

Auburn hair dances around me as my eyes take in the surroundings. Continuing to drive up hill, I notice the banners welcoming me to Oceana University. Its rich colors of vibrant blues and white dance in the beachy breeze. Feeling anxious I shift my eyes back to the town out the window. It's full of villas and quaint shops, while lines of boats sit at the dock. The deep cerulean of the ocean compliments the white dusty sand beautifully. I smile wondering when I would be able to sink my toes into it. Amongst all the places I've travelled Oceana was by far the most breathtaking.

"Annie, we're here." I lift my head from the passenger window to face my mom.

Her eyes are identical to my own, bright green with a hint of apprehension. She looks worried for a minute before I flash a weak smile that she returns. Making this change has been hard on her since I'm the oldest and the first to travel this far. Here I am, states away on California's southern coast away from the cool wilderness of home, hoping for a change in luck. Slowly, I exit the vehicle as I am bombarded by techno music and cheering upperclassmen.

After getting my eyes adjusted to the bright sun my breath escapes me as I see the campus. Up until now I've only seen the school online and it was lovely. But in person, it was breathtaking. The buildings are bright white and smooth with a smooth texture. Some of the buildings have been remodeled with large paned windows while the older buildings are quaint with blue shutters. Everything is southwestern styled, giving the feeling of a modern village. The university sits up high upon a hill overlooking the Pacific Ocean. It has perfect view the town and blends in perfectly with it. I'm so taken with view that I don't even notice the girl with bright red hair in front of me. Surprised, I stumble back.

Her freckled face stares at me apologetically. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's okay, I was…distracted."

"It's a pretty site isn't it? Wait till you see the boys!" She winks as she extends her hand. "I'm Tinley by the way nice to meet you…"

"Annie." I say shaking her hand.

Suddenly my mom appears from the other side of our truck. "Annie are you okay dear?"

This girl wastes no time and rushes to my mom who looks as surprised as I am. "Hi! You must be Annie's mom, you two look just alike! I'm Tinley, I am part of the welcoming committee."

My mother smiles wide and shakes her hand. "Hello Tinley, it's nice to meet you."

Suddenly Tinley blows a whistle and a group of students head over to our parked truck.

"Well now that we've introduced ourselves, Annie what dorm are you living in?"

 _Oh man, I already forgot…_

Quickly I grab my shoulder bag and shuffle for my paper.

"Um, it says Huxley 304?"

"Alright that's going to be two buildings to your left when you enter through the main gate here, got it?"

"Uh y-yeah I think so." I brush a lock of hair behind my ear suddenly feeling shy.

"Now that that's settled, welcome to Oceana University Annie!" Tinley enwraps me in a big hug. "The students here will move your stuff from your truck to your room so hurry. Your dorm director is Effie Trinket-Abernathy and she will give you the ID card you need to get in to your room."

Before I can ask anything Tinley runs off to the next newly arrived student. I turn around to see my mom directing the students on what to take off the truck.

"Mom?"

"Oh! Annie do you have all the information you need?"

"Yup, I just need to head to the dorm to get my ID."

"Well go on, I'll keep watch you never know who will want to take our luxury vehicle." My winks teasingly as I let out a hearty laugh.

This beat up orange pickup truck has had more breakdowns than me…and that's saying something. It was my mom's truck from when she married dad. She nicknamed the truck Miranda after her best friend because she relied on both through hard times. Honestly, Miranda is a piece of junk but she's a part of our family. My mother gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and I head to Huxley's dorm. As I make my way to the building I find myself surrounded by a sea of gorgeous people. Girls are carrying Prada and the boys are walking in Sperry's. Soon a bright white building with an arch way covered in beautiful flowers appears before me. At the top of the stairs is a woman with tall blonde hair and vibrant pink lipstick. She's a petite woman and decorated elaborately. Noticing my stare she waves me over with a pink gloved hand.

"Yoo-hoo!"

I quickly run up the stairs to greet her. "Hi I'm Annie, Annie Cresta."

She quickly looks at her clipboard before smiling. "Annalise Cresta right?"

"Yes, but I go by Annie, nice to meet you."

"Yes, yes, Effie Trinket-Abernathy at your service, Ms. Cresta you are in room 304 with Clove Pendle. Good luck with that one…" She murmurs the second half under breath.

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh no worries dear! Everything will work out splendidly in way or another. Here's your ID card and Ms. Pendle has already moved in so don't be surprised if the door is already open, alright?"

"Thank you." Grabbing my ID I head into the building admiring the blue tiled roof.

 _300…302…304!_

As expected the door is already open with a tall girl making her bed. Feeling unsure on how to make my presence known I fight with myself for about 15 minutes. Eventually, she turns around and sees me in the doorway.

"Are you going to come in or what?" She turns to face me and I flinch inwardly.

"Y-yeah, sorry I-"

"No need to apologize this is your room too I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…" I walk in and notice she choose the left side of the room.

"Well, I'm Clove Pendle. I'm a sophomore and play volleyball as I'm sure you could guess, shifting her eyes to the wall full of volleyball posters."

"I'm Annie Cresta. I just transferred here."

"Where are you from? Based on your outfit I doubt you're a local."

 _Is that an insult or compliment?_

"I'm from Montana I-"

"Montana? No wonder you're here."

"H-hey! I happen love Montana. It's a beautiful state!" I blushed realizing I got a bit worked up.

Clove stared at me oddly before laughing. "My bad I didn't mean to insult you, I'm from Salt Lake City, Utah. As far as these Cali kids know Utah's nothing but Mormons and polygamy."

"Oh I…"

"All jokes Annie." I looked down awkwardly as the movers started to bring my stuff in.

After a few minutes the last box came with my mother right behind. Clove greeted my mother before leaving for her practice. The next hour my mom and I setup my room. My room varies between dark green orange and white with white being my main color. On my wall is a beautiful picture my dad took of the sun rising in our backyard. My mom is talented in crafts and made into a tapestry for me so I wouldn't get home sick. After getting the last lamp working it's time for my mom to go. I can tell she's antsy because she runs a nervous hand through her dark brown hair. I gently grab her hand and suddenly I feel tears.

"Mom…thank you. I know that we don't have a lot but you and dad did everything you could to send me here. Oceana University is so far away from you…."

"Annie, it's alright I'm not going anywhere. Yes there is distance but if you ever need to come home you call me, no ifs, ands or buts about it. I love you and so does your father. Libby and Deacon are always cheering you on too."

"Well tell those kiddos to stay in school particularly Libby…"

My mother playful nudges my shoulder. "Hey, no harping on your sister! Worry about yourself, okay?"

"Alright, alright." I give my mom one last hug before I watch her leave.

Now here's where the struggle begins. A horrible sensation comes over me as I realize that I'm officially alone. _Alright Annie Cresta take a deep breath and do your best. Just keep breathing steady._ Already feeling anxious I decide to go for a walk around campus. As I explore I make note our academic quad keeping metal notes of where my classes will be. It's around 4pm and the last big group of move ins are making their way into their rooms. I notice that many family rented boats or are preparing for dinner by the coast. Unfortunately my mom is a pediatric nurse and has work Monday morning. Although it's Friday it's going to take my mom awhile to drive back. Being on this campus is like a dream I honestly never thought I would get accepted but again. Here I am.

Every building is so beautiful and the sense of serenity on the campus eases my nerves. As I explore I find myself at Chapel Peak which is the highest point on campus, overlooking all of Oceana. I sit down in the freshly cut grass and take everything in. _This will definitely become a regular resting spot for me._ I hum to myself quietly just watching the waves against the shore. After listening to the chatter of bypassing classmates I realize that everyone must have settled in already. Pulling out my phone I check the time and realize I've been sitting here for two hours. I get a text from Clove that the dining halls have already open for dinner. Before attempting the awkwardness that is sitting alone in the dining hall I quietly begin to braid my thick hair which is now mid-thigh.

I take my time hoping to eat after the rush of people. I hear rustling beside me as I reach the end of my braid. Choosing to ignore it for now I continue till reach the tip and pull a hair tie out of the shoulder bag I've been carrying. Once finished I stand up and stretch. Dressed in heavy navy sweater, jean shorts and black cow boots I realize I am dressed quite inappropriately for the warm beachy weather. As I stretch I notice a body beside my feet and stumble back. It's a guy and really hot one at that. He's lightly tanned with bright copper hair and jaw that could've been chiseled out of stone. My cheeks start to burn as I notice he's shirtless. _The heavens truly blessed him_.

The guy is asleep with and arm over his eyes, breathing lightly. Clearly he's tall just from comparing my dent in the grass to his. Around his neck is a shell necklace that matches the bracelets on his left hand. Rather than an orange tan he has a summer glow about him that just makes him seem warm. His long blue surf shorts rustle in wind as his feet lay barefoot, exposed to the sun. For second I thought I saw a smirk when I get a text from Clove about meeting at Sherry dining hall (the only one open till classes start tomorrow). Forgetting the guy next to me I rise to go meet my roommate. At least I'll have someone I know to eat with tonight.

I approach Clove and finally get a good look at her. She's beautiful but in an unexpected way. She has black eyes and hair that reaches just pass her shoulders. Her freckles are prominent but compliment her pale complexion. Clove seems to stand around 5'10 with long athletic legs. She's a slender girl but clearly an athlete. Her outfit consists of a white tank top, black yoga pants and sneakers. Behind her is this massive guy. He stands at 6'3 with broad shoulders. His dirty blonde hair is gelled up. His hazel eyes look at Clove quite affectionately. Dressed in a red cutout shirt and black basketball shorts, he is quite imposing. Gulping slightly I approach the duo and wave.

"Hey Annie, what's up?" Before I can respond she continues. "This is Cato, he and I go way back. He's got a temper but he means well." She says this with an emotion I can't quite place.

He extends his hand out which I shake noticing the intense grip. "Clove told me you're her roommate this year. She wasn't kidding when she said you were shy." Taking notice my adverted eyes and limp hand.

I laugh nervously unsure of what words to say. Clove jumps in and drags us into the dining hall. I stick with salad and a fish sandwich. I'm keeping it light since I have trouble keeping food down when I'm nervous. We sit a large booth with me on one side, Clove and Cato on the other. We exchange small talk before Cato notices some teammates from the basketball team and goes to speak with them. Tired from holding in my curiosity I ask Clove quietly but directly. "Are you dating him?"

Clove's dark eyes look up and she drops her fork. "No."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in to your personal matters."

"It's not a problem." She lifts a dark eyebrow amused. "I got asked that ever since we came to Oceana together. I just didn't think you had the guts to ask."

"Oh." Was all I could muster up before Clove sighed and leaned back.

"Honestly Annie, I don't know." Now I look up in surprise. _Is she really confiding in me?_ "Cato and I… we are thing when we are together but…when we aren't then we aren't you know?"

"Truthfully…I don't."

"You never had a relationship?"

"No…"

"Aren't you like 21 though?"

"No, I graduated early… I'm 19"

"What?! Then I'm older then you…damn. Well you look young but…"

"But?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"It seems like you been through and/or seen some shit."

Hearing her sudden coarse language is throwing me off.

"Uh well…everyone has something."

"Sorry for the language Annie, if it bothers you I-"

"Its fine I just don't normally hear it in conversations much." Not to mention, I am very familiar with foul language, ask my siblings. I just never get close enough to people to use it.

"It doesn't seem like you have conversations much." I cringe and go silent feeling some of my insecurities gnawing at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that…"

"No it…it's fine I'm just awkward, I'm working on it though."

"Just be you. There's nothing wrong with you, you just need some warming up."

Clove stares at me but this time her eyes are reassuring. She may have an intense personality but it seems that she a warm side then again it's only been a few hours since I've met her. I notice Cato coming back over but this time with a few people. He gives a wave along with three other guys. Clove greets them knowingly. "Hey Peeta, Thresh, Gale." The all give her knowing nod before shifting their gaze to me.

Tinley wasn't joking, it seemed like all these guys were offspring from Adonis. "Who's this?" A boy with thick curly hair and bright blue eyes smiles kindly at me.

"That's Annie, Clove's roommate." I was surprised to hear Cato introduce me.

"Hey Annie nice to meet you." He reaches out a hand giving me the sweetest smile I've ever seen dimples and all.

"Hey Annie, I'm Thresh clearly the coolest out of these guys." Gives me a playfully suggestive look and I laugh. Thresh is the tallest of the guys with deep ebony skin and eyes. Definitely an attractive man.

"Aw shut up Thresh, what's cool without wisdom huh? Hey, I'm Gale" His built was similar to Cato's just slightly thinner. His brunette hair contrasted strikingly with his light blue eyes.

They all begin to talk mostly about sports and summer break. Though I don't contribute much it's the first time in years I've been around this many people. I'm still weary as I haven't mastered the art of conversation but at least Clove seems to be reaching out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hi so this chapter is going to Annie's character opening up and exploring herself some more. After this chapter there were definitely be more romance but I wanted to establish Annie as a character first. Hope this doesn't make your eyes bleed lol. Like always I own no Hunger games content all of that belongs to Suzanne Collins the rest is my fiction.

Today is the first day of classes and I'm anxious. As pre-vet major I have mostly science classes this semester. The day goes on smoothly with my last class at 2pm. It's an oceanography class with a lab right after. I notice that students' names have been labeled at each lab bench. My seat is in the fourth row in the center. I sat down in the left seat and begin to setup my supplies. A few minutes into class and my partner hasn't arrived yet. As I begin to scribble down notes I hear the door open, my professor pauses annoyed. "Mr. Finnick Odair so nice for you to show up." _So Finnick's his name?_ Around me, classmates mutter his name animatedly to each other as though a celebrity walked in the room. _Maybe he was…_

"I'm only a few minutes late cut me some slack, _please_?" I look up and notice it's the guy who laid next to me yesterday. His deep smooth chuckle resonates in the room even I feel myself swoon. But only a little bit. Today I could see his bright green eyes sparkling in mischief and dimples that probably melted many hearts. If I thought the guys yesterday were hot, he definitely takes the cake. He smiles at the professor with an amazing charm I thought only existed in celebrities. Looking around I realize that everyone in the room has eyes on him. The students watched him either envious, amused or salivating. Eventually charmed, my professor brushes him off with a smile and ask him to take seat. I go back to notetaking before noticing a chair pulling out next to me. I look the right and my eyes lock with his. Our eyes stay locked for a few seconds before I become anxious. Immediately, I feel my whole body go red as he gives me a wink and begins his notes. Soon our lecture ends and we have a fifteen minute break before lab.

Since we take our lecture and lab in the same room we don't have to move. I quietly grab my lab book and begin to read it over as the rest of the class burst into chatter or leaves for snacks. As I read I hear this Finnick guy talking with a group of jocks in our class. Since all of them lack the understanding of inside voices I could hear their entire conversation.

These guys, are a bunch of lax bro fuckboys. The only topics they seem to be able to converse about are lacrosse, girls and parties. I'm surprised they get anything done. I mean really? Body count goals, spending THOUSANDS on alcohol and oh, let's not forget they're frat boys too. It's taking everything in me not barf as they continue this basic conversation. Between the pastel shorts, backwards snapbacks and cut out shirts these guys screamed douchebags. Anything hot about that guy has officially been trumped by his fuckboy status.

Finally Finnick's boy squad take their seats. I hear Finnick shift in his before grabbing his own notebook before I feel his eyes on me. "So…" He starts.

I don't even look up. "What?"

"Wow, someone seems agitated today." He says with a sarcastic pout.

"Do you need something or…?"

"And here I thought you were shy…" I turn my face to see a mischievous look on his.

"W-where did you get that from?" Suddenly I felt cold wondering if I l already have become characterized by rumors already.

Noticing my lip biting and shaking hands his eyes soften. "Hey… I'm just messing with you. My friend Peeta said he met you yesterday."

I blush and remember Peeta's soft sweet face. "O-oh."

"Your name is?"

"Annie…"

"Annie, well it's nice to meet you." I finally lift my eyes and notice he seems to be genuinely acknowledging me.

I shrug not wanting to give him the wrong idea. "Likewise."

He quirks a copper brow at me. "You're not gonna ask my name? Wow, Annie that's cold."

"I know your name. Who in this room doesn't?" I reply, officially irritated by this conceded jock.

His face falters and for a second he looks hurt.

"Fair enough." He teasingly wiggles his eyebrows.

Finally our professor returns to talks us through lab safety for the next hour. We leave early after checking and locking our lab drawers as this lab period is normally three hours. After organizing my drawer and color coordinating it I grab my bag to leave. As I stand up to check one more time if I'm missing anything.

"Hey Annie!" The remaining students stare at me causing heat to rush to my face. "My name is Finnick Odair. That's F-I-N-N-I-C-K, O apostrophe D-A-I-R. 19 year old sophomore from Oceana. Please feel free to talk to me anytime." He winks at me as he leaves coolly though the door as though nothing had happened.

The students stare at me and whisper to one another. With another blush, I sigh and scurry out the door. It's only the first day and I already managed to draw attention. _Why couldn't he just leave? Why harass me? Why?_ Dragging my feet I make my way back to Huxley. As I scramble to find my key the door swings open. In shock I stumble back and come face to face with a familiar pair of hazel eyes. Except this time they're languid and highlighted by the rose on his cheeks.

"Cato?" His eyes widened as he moves back against the dorm frame.

He seems exasperated as he runs a hand through his wild hair.

"What are you doing…?" I couldn't finish my sentence as I realize a messy haired Clove on the bed in an oversized shirt. I look back at Cato and realize he's shirtless…oh boy…I see what's going on here.

Cato coughs to get my attention. "Hi Annie I… gotta get to practice."

Cato brushes past me with a quick glance at Clove before leaving. I quickly close the door for Clove's modesty, my mouth still agape. I stare at Clove who, as usual, has on an indifferent expression. I slowly make my way to my bed and set my backpack down. As our beds are directly across from each I look between my hands and Clove, wondering if I should inquire or not.

"Annie?" I look up at her a bit anxious. "You can ask. I know you're curious."

"Why don't you just tell me then…?"

Clove looks at me surprised honestly I am too. I'm not sure what it is but communicating with Clove is becoming much easier than I expected.

"Alright, I'll tell you then Cato and I were fucking."

"Okay, and?"

"I'm surprised you want details considering you've had no love life."

I'm not sure if it was Clove's teasing tone but something set me off. "Okay listen, I may be uncomfortable socially but that doesn't make me a prude. I'm not an idiot Clove it's plain as day what was happening in here as soon as Cato opened the door. Yeah I have no love life so what? You don't need to tiptoe around me."

Cloves dark eyes study me for a second hardening. I panic wondering if I said too much or became too comfortable with my dialogue. _After all I've barely known her two days._ But out of nowhere I hear a deep genuine laugh.

"Clove?" She manages to stop and look at me her eyes unusually bright.

"Annie, I'm sorry. You're right I do tiptoe around you. Mostly because you seem like you're an emotional ticking time bomb, no offense." I shrug. _I've been called worse._ "But I don't think you are…or at least as bad as you think."

I give her questioning gaze, unsure of how to respond.

"Annie you are actually pretty chill and I like that. Yeah you're panicky and a bit of spazz at times but you aren't basket case. You are not crazy." My eyes soften and almost water as that has always been an insecurity of mine. _Clove read me like a book…_

"Thanks Clove, that really means a lot."

"No problem that's what friends are for."

"F-friends?"

"Yeah." Clove goes back to her passiveness and shrugs.

"But we've only known each other two days."

"True, we could have a fall out as we learn more about each other but seeing that neither of us are divas I don't think that'll be a problem."

"I don't think it will either." Clove smiles at me big and for the first time in really long time smile genuinely too.

"However, we have got to work on your facial expressions. Anytime you panic or get awkward it show on your face really bad."

"Hey!"

"Gotta be honest if I don't tell you, who will?"

I roll my eyes but smile. This all feels so surreal, I actually feel like a nineteen year old college girl bonding with her friend. The feeling is so refreshing causing m stressors from my encounter with Finnick to disappear.

"So now that you've drilled me, it's time I drill you. You and Cato, talk."

"Woah, look who's taking charge for once." She laughs but notices I'm not going to change the subject.

Clove sighs before opening her fridge, which is next to the bookcase between our beds. She pulls out a bottle of Hennessey and takes a gulp. She lifts the bottle to me to see if I wants some but I shake my head.

"Cato and I were neighbors and grew up across the street from each other. Both of us had no siblings so we spent a lot of time together. He's two years older than me. Originally when to BYU, Brigham Young University to play lacrosse. I was against it because I knew he took that offer to stay close to me. As you can imagine I don't have many friends. My personality comes off very serious and blunt which can be tough for people to swallow. We did ever thing together and went to each other's sporting events in between our own. Once I got the offer to play volleyball at Oceana I decided not to tell him. I felt we needed distance since it was unrealistic we would be together forever. As life would have it, Cato transferred to Oceana since all of their division 1 teams ranked in the top five nationally. He told me this before I could tell him. Once I did he feels like its fate or something…"

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Feel the same way. It's clear he has an attachment to you Clove. Anyone who sees you two together know he has an affection for you."

"Lust. He has lust for me. When I say we do everything together…we do everything…it's suffocating.

"So why are you fucking him?" Clove raises a brow. "Your words not mine."

"I'm bored I guess…"

"You know that's completely bullshit right?"

"Jeez, Cresta you are just letting it all out tonight aren't you?"

"Get back to the point Pendle." Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Since I'm fully dressed. I open the door to be met with Effie's vibrant blue makeup and oversized blonde hair.

"Hellooooo, girls!" her sing song voice pierces my ears.

"Hi Effie, what's going on?"

"Just wanted to remind you girls we have a hall meeting at 8pm tonight and I expect you all there."

"No problem, I'll be there."

"It's not you I'm worried about not attending Ms. Cresta…" Effie shoots a glance at Clove who is still dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

Clove shoots her a glare. "What? I can't be in my pajamas early?"

"It's seven p.m. and last time I checked you played volleyball not lacrosse Ms. Pendle." I notice that her shirt does in fact say Oceana LAX with Cato's number on the front. Ouch.

The two glare at each as I awkwardly rub the back of my head unsure of what to do. I hear a cough causing the older woman to turn around. Behind her was a lovely girl with deep brown eyes and skin. Her thick curly hair stopped just past her shoulders. "Sorry, to interrupt Miss Trinket but the new RA is here and she needs the list of the girls on her floor."

"Oh my, she came early so I'll have to go. Please make sure _all_ your girls in attendance." Effie smiled at her before heading down the hall way to her next task.

"Hi Annie, Clove, I'm Rue Okafor your resident assistant for the third floor. Nice to meet you, may I come inside?" I nod and let the girl in before closing the door.

Rue pulls out some forms from her clipboard and hands them to us. "Okay ladies, this a roommate agreement form. I need both of you to go through it together and sign on both. It's important to do this now so if you have conflict later you can refer to this form."

"I'm not sure we'll need it, Annie and I are anti climatic people." Clove glances at me, she keeps a passive face but I know she's teasing.

"I'm glad to hear you are getting along, Clove may be a little more so?" Rue wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at her attire.

"Is everybody just out for me today?" Rue laughs before continuing.

"Well nonetheless please make sure next time you have a guest let your roommate know."

"I knew him…" I say quietly trying to help Clove out some.

"Hmm Cato right?" We both look at her quizzically.

"Chill girls I saw him leave the hall earlier." She laughs. "My older brother Thresh is also on the lacrosse team. Since we live in Malibu the guys often stay at our beach house off-season. That boy is hard around the edges although meeting you has caused my concern to go away."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clove said with no amusement.

"I just mean you complement each other. Oh and Annie, Finnick asked me to give you this." My face heats up as Rue hands me a piece of paper with his name and cell phone number on it. Clove shoots me a questioningly look, I'll have to explain later.

"What is this for?"

Rue shrugged, "Not sure, he said it was for a lab or something. He really hunted me down, I didn't pin you for his type though."

"I-I no. T-that's not. I mean. I just met him today, he's…not, I'm not interested in him." Both Rue and Clove looked at me in surprise,

"Not interested?!" The girls said in unison.

"Y-yeah."

"Finnick is hot! I mean he takes sexy to another level girl." Clove nodded in agreement with Rue.

"Well why don't you date him?" Rue laughs again.

"I'm taken."

"Aren't you like 17?" Clove states moving to the edge of her bed so Rue can sit.

"No, well not anymore. I started school early technically I'm a junior but I'm 18."

"I also started school early before transferring here." I smile at Rue, another person who I seem to connect with. _Maybe Mom is right…I'm finding my niche_

"Nice! I'm so glad you're here with us in Oceana. My boyfriend Thom is graduating this year so I'm glad there's someone here who gets the struggles of being younger." She returns my smile.

"So are we going to get back to Finnick or nah?"

"Fine, Clove he's my lab partner that's all."

"So you get to sit next to him the whole year?"

"Hopefully not but yes it seems so…"

"Why do seem upset about that?" I crossed my legs on my bed. It was clear girl talk was in full swing. Part of me was scared because I've never experienced this before plus I barely knew these girls. But, there was another part of me who felt excited, giddy to talk about these things with people my age and not in a doctor's office. Our dorm is small so even though I was on my bed I was quite close to Clove and Rue.

"It's just he's such a jock and he's conceded."

"So?"

"Clove come on. He's so out of my league it's not even funny." Rue looks at me with sad eyes.

"I hope my comment about not being his type didn't-"

"No…it's not that it's just he's totally not my type."

"Well I'm glad but you do know you have your own beauty about you Annie." I smile weakly but today is not the day I get into my image.

The three of us are quiet for a minute before Clove speaks.

"So who is your type?"

I pause and blush debating whether to be honest or not. "I-I like guys like…Peeta? That's his name right."

Rue squeals and Clove huffs unimpressed.

Clove sighs. "You would like guys like that."

"W-what's wrong with Peeta? He's very sweet and caring."

"He's short and looks 16."

Rue interjects. "Okay but Clove you're a giant. Peeta is actually a good height. He's like what 5'10 or '11?"

"Yeah but he's just too sweet and soft for me."

"We know." Rue and I laugh as we say it in unison.

Time passes and the three of us just continue to talk. We share our interests, fears and embarrassing moments. Before I know it, even I open up about the bullying and gossip that led me to leave Montana. I even went as far as talking about my emotional triggers. To be so vulnerable with these girls I just met is a risk but also a risk I'm currently willing to take. _Hope I don't regret it._ Soon we realize it's close to midnight and we completely ditched the hall meeting. Rue told us everything we needed to know anyway. Since the dining halls were closed Clove called in a large pizza we somehow successfully snuck in without running into Effie or other girls on our floor.

Our pizza was half cheese and half double pepperoni. It came with a free liter of orange crush soda so we all sat on the floor and had our meal. Clove wrinkles her nose as Rue and I dig into the slices of pepperoni, "I don't know how you guys eat that stuff."

With a mouthful I reply "I'm from Montana we hunt and eat meat all the time."

"And I just love pepperoni." Rue and I high five as Clove rolls her eyes.

As I pour some soda into my cup, I see Clove pull out her bottle of Hennessey. Rue quirks a brow at me and I shrug.

"Clove, you know I could write you up for that."

Clove shrugged as she tied her dark hair up. "Yeah but you won't."

"How do you know?"

Clove smirked. "Because if you write me up you get in trouble because you not only skipped a hall meeting but also ended up in a room containing alcohol now you tell me how Ms. goody-goody Effie is going to take that?"

Rue shakes her head. "Whatever but be careful you're an athlete after all."

"I have today and tomorrow off so I'm enjoying this before the season gets crazy."

As we continue to eat and chat, Rues phone begins to ring. Still chewing she answers.

"Hello?...Oh Hi babe!...Where are you?...Yeah sure that's fine….I'm hanging with my floor mates Clove and Annie …What? Really?...Okay I guess we will see you then." Rue hangs up with an amused look.

"What is it lover girl?" Clove asks taking another slice.

"The boys a coming over."

 _Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but I decided to start making chapters long as I plan for this to be a lengthy series. As always I will be back to edit but for now I have the chapter out here and will hopeful have four in soon. I own nothing Hunger Games related, that's all Suzanne Collins I just create the fictional situations. I still don't love the story yet (hence why it took so long to update) but I'm getting closer to what I want. I apologize for any errors ahead of time and hopefully you'll enjoy.

Chapter 3

This is ridiculous. Its 12:30 am, my second day as an Oceana student and I am sneaking five guys into my dorm room… my mom would be so proud. Sighing I hold the door open as the guys enter with Rue on lookout.

 _Isn't she supposed to be the responsible one here? I'm pretty sure that's what an RA does…._ Since it's the first week most people are out partying so the rowdiness in my room shouldn't phase anyone. The boys take no time in making themselves comfortable. I finally take a look at who just entered my room, pleasantly surprised I recognize most of their faces. Cato as usual is laying on his back in Clove's bed with her sitting crossed legged on the edge of it. Rue and the guy I assume as Thom sit together on the floor with her back against him.

The boy I recognize as Peeta sits on the bookshelf built into our windowsill. Next to him is quite a large guy but his face is strikingly similar to Rue's. As I turn and close the door I feel eyes on me. Looking up, my eyes lock with a pair bright blue eyes. _Finnick._ He's sitting on my bed and clearly left a space for a person to sit. _He didn't do that on purpose did he?_ Quietly with a blush I take a seat but sit as far away from him as possible. He notices but rather than offended he looks amused. Rue speaks up hushing everyone and their chatter.

"Alright, alright have some courtesy this Annie and Clove's room." It seems the all know Clove causing all eyes to fall on me. I run a hand through my hair nervously.

Rue points to me and smiles "This lovely lady right here is Annie Cresta. Annie this Thom my boyfriend." Thom unwraps one is arms from around Rue and waves. I nod in return

His black hair is long on top which he seems to have gelled back and shaved on the sides. With his light brown eyes and dimples make it clear to me why Rue is smitten with him.

"Of course the Adonis sitting next to you is Finnick, I heard you're acquainted though." Rue winks at me.

"Annie Cresta, you seem friendlier outside the classroom what's that about?"

My eyebrow twitches, I don't know what it is about him but he gets under my skin.

"M-maybe it's because I can be a-around people who don't deliberately try to r-r-rile me up." Of course I decide this moment to be anxious. Why does he intimidate me?

 _Because he's the epitome of everything unattainable in your life._

"Wooooow. Okay Cresta what about me riles you up then?" Finnick raises a copper brow.

 _Walked right into that one._ I curse as I feel my face heating up. This is so embarrassing…everyone is staring, they look just as intrigued as him! I look over to Clove and Rue hoping one of them will change the subject. Rue sees my gaze sensing my discomfort. She looks a Finnick almost... like she's disappointed.

"Enough of your flirting Finnick, she's not interested."

"I never said she was but she might be later." Finnick wiggled his brows in a suggestive manner.

"Ugh, you're impossible anyway, over there breaking your bookcase with Peeta is my brother Thresh." Rue rolls her eyes as Thresh makes a funny face.

"Hey Annie, I think we met at the dining hall Gale was with me then." I give a small smile before Clove interjects.

"Oh God not Gale he's such a prick. He and Katniss compete for the title." Clove rolls her eyes hard, clearly there is a past of some sort there.

"Katniss? Who's that?" Everyone else in the room shifts awkwardly as Clove smirks.

"She's captain of the Archery Team. Her and Gale grew up together but it must not have been that great considering their shitty attitudes-"

"Hey, watch it Clove." Peeta sends a warning look at Clove.

"Oh, yeah I forgot you lived in that area too."

I'm surprised at the irritation coming from Peeta since he's so calm.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I look down noticing how tense everyone is getting.

"Don't worry about it Annie, Peeta is just salty because Katniss dumped him last year."

"Umm Clove I think you may want to sto-" Rue gets cut off as Clove continues.

"Don't sugar coat it Rue. Katniss was a grade A bitch to Peeta. This kid fucking snapped his leg to save her and _she_ breaks up with him because she couldn't 'handle it'. Like what the fuck? And Peeta I see you sending me death stares but everyone on campus know this story so just get over it."

"Shut up Clove you don't even know Katniss like I do."

"First of all TMI, and two-"

"Stop fucking with me Clove."

"Two, no one wants to know her like you do because that would involve crawling up Johanna's ass. I don't know about the rest of you but I'll put a forever bypass on those bitches."

"That's enough Clove!" Peeta yelling must be rare since everyone in the room looks taken aback.

Great I inadvertently created friction amongst friends. _Great job Annie, great job…should've minded your own business._

The room is dead silent for a moment before Thom runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay… well, sorry about that Annie but hey at least it gives you time to run from this mess." Rue smacks his arm with an annoyed look.

"No, I should've asked…"

Peeta finally releases a deep sigh as Thresh pats him reassuringly on the back. Even Finnick gives him a nod before glancing at me.

"No, it was a fair question it's just a touchy subject. I promise I'm not like that… usually." He flashes me an apologetic smile.

Before I can stop myself I'm smiling back feeling my face warming up. Peeta is really handsome but it's a sweet, boyish kind of handsome. His bright blue eyes are so kind and soft. He shakes his blonde curls out of his eyes and I feel myself melt. _Ugh and his smile is going to be the death of me._

A cough shakes me out of my thoughts. I turn and see Finnick looking between me and Peeta curiously. He flashes a taunting smirk but I frown in response. At that moment Finnick decide to take over the conversation, or lack thereof.

"Alright, alright so let's talk about what really matters."

"And that would be?" Thom's eyes taking Finnick's hint.

"The fucking lax bros man! The Lax and Latex Block Party starts next weekend, all of you better be there."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust, based on the guys I've seen in class, I have no intention of being there. Finnick and Thom high five and do some kind of complicated handshake. I'm surprised at the intimacy between the two of the Thom. Peeta noticing my questioning gaze answers my question.

"Finnick and Thom are both on the Lacrosse team." I mouth an Oh and nod.

Clove chimes in. "So is Cato."

Finnick pauses. "Yeah, I thought the cursing was light today. Hey, Cato! Why so quiet man?"

Clove shrugs and responds for him "He's been asleep since he came in."

"What?!" Everyone says simultaneously.

"Yeah. I'm glad you noticed."

"Well it's kind of hard to hear when your tongue is down his throat every five minutes." Thresh says this under his breath fist bumping Peeta.

"You should worry less about me and more about who's stinking up that jock strap. Let me guess, is it the blondie?"

"That doesn't count. That's my girl and Madge is her name please respect it. Besides nothing on either of us stinks I can assure you that."

"Oh really? Because I've heard that-"

"Ew! Clove please, that's my big brother!" Thom covers Rue's ears and she put her hands on top of this. Both of them are so in sync with each other is really adorable. I'm not one for touchy couples but they are so natural and casual with it. I look at Peeta and wonder if he's like that. _Oh man I got it bad for him…but I can tell he hasn't healed yet from this Katniss girl._ Clove, Thresh, and Rue continue bickering which wakes up Cato. After some grumbling and a playful push from Clove he's back with the group. As the bickering continues, Peeta and Cato begin to have a conversation about sports stats. Unfortunately, I know nothing about that topic so I can't join in their conversation.

Suddenly, Finnick is sitting right next to me. "Hey."

"H-hey…do you need notes for class o-or something?"

He lets out a low chuckle. "Really? You think that's all I could talk to you about?"

"Honestly yeah."

"No stutter…"

"E-excuse me?!"

"I'm not trying to mock you, I just-"

"Just w-w-what?" I say growing agitated

He stares at me but there is something in his gaze, it almost seems melancholy. Letting out a sigh Finnick's eyes flicker down to mine. Our green eyes lock and for a moment it feels like he's letting me in somewhere private. I shift unconsciously as he seems to read mine, searching for something.

"I just feel like you might be warming up to me…" His voice is hushed like a whisper.

His eyes shift over my body, almost like he's checking me out. He quirks a bronze eyebrow up. I'm unsure if I should take that as a compliment or insult.

"What did you do with my number?" The color drains from my face.

I totally forgot about that. _Might as well be honest…_

"I don't want it."

A smirk graces his lips and his deep dimples begin to sink in. _Ugh why is he so handsome? He could melt butter with those looks._

"Why? Everybody usually wants my number."

"I'm not everybody."

"I've noticed Cresta."

We pause again as I begin evaluate his words. Before I can question he stretches and stands up from the bed.

"Alright boys, time to head out its late and most of us have practice tomorrow. You know I don't mind late nights with pretty girls but," Suddenly he shoots me a glance I know Clove sees. "Sometimes you need something…different."

"Whatever Finnick I need to get back to Madge she's waiting for me at our apartment." Thresh rolls his eyes.

Standing up, everybody grumbles from sitting too long. Thom and Rue head out first since she's spending the night her room. Cato leaves with Thresh but not before openly making out with Clove. _I guess after I caught him he doesn't care anymore…_

Eventually Finnick and Peeta are left. Finnick winks at Clove and I before strolling out but Peeta stops in front of me.

"Hey Annie?"

"Y-yeah what's u-u-up?"

"Let's exchange numbers." My whole face blushes but I nod and pull out my phone.

"O-okay." We trade phones and text each other to make sure we got it right.

I notice Finnick in the hallway with an unreadable expression but I choose to ignore it. _His hurt ego isn't my problem._

"Thanks Annie, feel free to text me any time. See ya!" Peeta waves as he leaves with Finnick.

The bright smile on his face hits me hard. _He's so perfect…_ I shake my head before closing the door. _I'm falling for a guy already, I need to get it together…..but mom would like him…shit I'm screwed._

The rest of the week goes by fairly smoothly I'm still adjusting to all my classes but Clove and Rue have been great in helping me out. I notice that Clove's popularity/notoriety is well known within Oceana University. Rue herself is pretty well known as she participates as secretary for Student Government.

It's now Friday evening and for some reason I agreed to go out with Clove and Rue. I haven't been to college a party before so I'm worried to say the least. However, I can't lie I'm pretty excited to get ready with girls. Madge and Delly will be joining us too. I met Madge the day after the boys came over and was pleasantly surprised. She's a short girl from Texas with big platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Madge is considered the Queen Bee of the Lacrosse girlfriends since her boyfriend is the captain.

I didn't know these kinds of hierarchies were real but they are. They are **very** real. Next to Football, Lacrosse is Oceana's top men's sport. Everyone loves the team and vice versa. Madge gave me all the run downs of the school and how important Lacrosse is to the school. Many of the players go on to recruited for the pros and since Thresh is a senior he's been meeting with different professional teams. Madge's energy is so infectious and I can see why Thresh is protective of her. She's genuinely nice to everyone but because of her beauty a lot of girl secretly hate her. She seems to know this but decides to ignore it. I've never met Delly so I am curious as to what she's like since she's close with Clove. They are both starting players on the volleyball team so I imagine she's quite tall.

I finish up the last of my environmental homework as Clove be begins to stir in her bed. She begins to rise out of bed as I submit my last essay response.

"Hey sleepy head."

Yawning Clove responds. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Um 6:45pm."

"Dammit! The party starts at 11pm, why didn't you wake me up?" Clove jumps out bed and begins searching through her closet.

"Am I missing something? We have four hours till the party starts."

"Ugh, Annie C'mon girl! We have to gather the girls get ready make sure we are looking hot. That takes time if you're going to do it right. What are you wearing by the way?"

I look down at my ripped jean shorts and oversized t-shirt. "Well I…"

"You were going to wear that weren't you?"

"Ummm…."

"I had a feeling it would be something hideous."

"H-hey!"

"Don't get touchy I'm being honest. I wouldn't grind on you in that."

"I don't particularly want to be grinded on."

"Anyway come here."

I get up as Clove continues to shuffle through her clothes. After a few minutes she throws me an olive green dress and gold heels. Clove turns and hushes me before I can complain. Sighing I turn around and put on the dress. It's by far the tightest dress I've ever worn, granted that could be because I'm curvier than Clove. It's a bit small however, I'm pretty sure that's working for me rather that against me. The dress is mid-thigh with a sweetheart shape at my chest. It has a high neck with straps crossing over my chest into a faux choker. I try to put on the heels but they're a bit too big. Clove in the meantime has put on a tight black metallic mini skirt and crop top. She's in the process of slicking her hair back when she turns to me. Her eyes light up as she whistles.

"Well, well, look what we have here." I blush and try to adjust the dress some more.

"T-the shoes are too b-big." Clove nods in agreement and texts the other girls to see if anyone could help out.

"Annie, where did these curves come from girl?" Clove begins adjust my bust in the dress.

I sigh. This is another reason I don't wear tight clothes. I have long legs but I'm awkwardly curvy. Clove is tall and slender which is what I should be but life told me know and gave me some D's. Clove goes back to fixing her hair and makeup as Rue, Madge and Delly enter.

"Hey y'all! Annie, where did all of **that** come from?! Who would've thought Annie's a little thick" Madge playful winks at me before spinning me, her Texas accent always adds a sweetness to her words.

"She's been holding out on us." Rue says with a chuckle as she begins to put on a white tube dress.

Madge who's already dressed in a tight pink halter romper introduces Delly. Delly is also blonde but hers is a bit more yellow. Her dark brown eyes are enchanting and friendly.

"Hey Annie this Delly, Dell this Annie."

"Hi Annie, Clove told me you were cool I see she was right."

"Nice to meet you Delly and thank you…you are so tall." I blush at my award statement but Delly just laughs.

"Thanks I get that a lot." She smiles but it's not a lie.

Delly is at least 6'1 without heels but with heels she's pushing 6'5. Her long straight hair hangs at her waist which is covered in a blue sleeveless mock turtleneck cat suit. Her body is amazing she's like a model. However something about the freckles on her face and her smile seem familiar. Noticing my puzzled look Delly answers.

"I'm Peeta's cousin. People say we favor."

"O-oh, I thought you looked a bit familiar." Delly just shrugs as she fist bumps Clove and begins doing her make up in Cloves mirror as well.

"Alright Annie, let me do something with this hair here. Sit at your desk chair I'm too short to reach you standing." Madge is only 5'2 and I'm around 5'7.

"Alright ladies let's get the party started!" Rue turns on some party music and soon we're all singing and dancing along.

It's amazing how much fun it can be to get ready with these girls. For once, I actually have a squad and it's awesome. Madge decides to but in soft beach waves in my long hair. I had some shorter strands around my face from when I had bangs so she pinned them up into small poof. After lots of hairspray Delly took over and did my makeup. She gave me a light cat-eye with some light gold eyeshadow. My lips had light pink tint and gloss. Rue ended bringing me a strappy gold heel because we wear the same size. Clove lent me some gold bangles and hoops. I finally looked in the mirror and was stunned. The young before was still Annie Cresta but for the first time I felt like Annalise Cresta. My green eyes are clearly my highlight feature. With the eye makeup they really popped I actually could hold a torch next to the other girls, something I never thought I'd say.

Madge finished putting her wand curls in to a loose bun on top as Rue finished slicking back her afro puff. It was already 10:45pm by the time everyone was finished. Clove was right it does take time to do this right. Rue changed the music to some Spice girls and other throwbacks which got all of us singing and dancing around the room. Even I got into it and felt a bit better about what this party situation will be. It was 11:30pm by the time the last perfume was sprayed. We all filed out of Huxley together and walked down to Greek Row.

Soon we approached this mansion with symbols for Iota Lambda Psi. Music was blasting with multiple colors streaming through the windows. The line was really line but Madge led the group the front. Some frat members were at a table checking people in at the steps of the house. Madge walked up and something to one the brothers at the end of the table away from the line. Noticing the stares of those waiting in line I felt uncomfortable. Madge got her hand stamped and motioned for the rest of us to follow. All of us got stamped and let in with no problem. I felt a bit bad about cutting the line but I still wanted to stick with the girls. Madge approaches the door and pulls out her phone. I notice there seems to be activity in the back of the house.

"Hey Madge? Should we head to the back?"

"No, no, no. I'm getting the Thresh to let us in. That way all the frat brothers know you're with me and me not try to attempt to harass you as much. Plus we can leave our bags in his and Peeta's room which has lock so we can party in peace." Soon Thresh opens the door with a big smile.

Madge jumps into his arms and he spins her motioning us to come in. I can't help but smile Thresh adores Madge and vice versa I admire the sincerity of their relationship. _I wonder if I can have one like that._ Thresh hugs Rue as well and waves to the rest of us.

"You guys look amazing! Here follow me upstairs, that way you can leave your stuff in a safe space." All of us follow Thresh in to this huge mahogany bedroom. We leave our stuff and follow Thresh into the basement where the "main" party is at, I guess the backyard bash is for those not on the list. I am shocked once we reach the bottom of the stairs. The basement is beautiful (although it's pretty dark so my judgement could be off) and fairly clean. There's a bar and Jacuzzi area. In the far back is the DJ on a stage with several frat brothers and girls dancing. The dance floor is packed with dancing and liquor. Instead of feeling fearful I felt intrigued even tempted to join in.

Apparently most of the Lacrosse team is part of this frat which makes sense seeing how much lax merchandise is around the room.

Clove is about six shots in and already found Cato's mouth. Delly on the other hand grabs the rest of us to dance. The music is loud and upbeat it felt as if the room was pulsing. Rue, Delly and I start to really get into the music and join the crowd. Madge later dragged Clove to join us and we were having a great time. However, once 12:30 hit things changed a bit. The real partiers start filtering in and things start to get wild but not in bad way. Alcohol just started hitting people's systems and soon the dirty dancing got racier. Madge brought us over some drinks which all the girls downed. I stared at mine for a bit before decide to just go for it. I think I have a high tolerance because soon Delly was completely bent over grinding on some handsome basketball player. Granted everyone was good looking at this school.

I started to let loose a little bit and even started to shake my ass some. We were all laughing until I felt some arms come around my waist. I stiffened knowing it was a male who likely wanted to rub his dick on me. I spun around and came face to face with Finnick. His face was dangerously close to mine. His arms were still around my waist as he looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow "Finnick Odair?"

"That's what they call me." He smirked with his lips uncomfortably close to mine.

I try to move from grasp knowing full well the other girls are watching.

"Why do you run from me?"

Now I'm annoyed. "What do you mean run from? You are the one who insist on making conversation. Sorry to break it to you but you aren't that great. You aren't my type anyway…"

"Peeta is."

"What's it to you?" Both our eyes narrow.

Finnick finally steps back. "You look nice tonight."

Before I can respond he walks away and Madge taps my shoulder.

"What was that?" she said lifting a blonde brow

"I don't know, he's just messing with me."

"Hmm…I see. Come on let's get another drink.

Soon we are a couple drinks in and 2am is approaching. Madge gathers us to the first floor living room to hang out with the guys. I want to protest but most of the girls are in some kind of relationship with them and want to see them. It's the same guys as last time except with Gale and Mitch (the guy Delly danced with). Most people are drunk at this point so the conversations are more hilarious than usual. Peeta sits next to me and Finnick across from me. Peeta and I get into a great conversation about wheat as he's a baker while I'm into agriculture. Soon we are laughing and getting pretty close.

That all stops when a pretty girl with dark hair and gray eyes makes her way over. Behind her is a tall girl with a short black pixie cut. Madge whispers to me that they are Katniss and Johanna. Johanna sits in Gale's lap (it seems they are dating) while Katniss takes a seat next to Finnick. Peeta and Katniss lock eyes and I soon realize Peeta doesn't see me anymore. It's clear he and this girl have a strong connection. Katniss flashes her cold eyes at me. I try to smile and wave but she ignores it and brings her attention back to Peeta. I'm a bit taken aback but I don't think she did it out of malice.

Clove and Cato leave since she and Katniss apparently can't be in the same room. People continue talking but Peeta and Katniss keep making eye contact with one another. Soon I give up and decide to sit on the front steps. The line at the front is gone as they have either left or are still inside. I don't want to say I'm hurt but I'm disappointed. Peeta clearly sees no one besides Katniss even if he pretends not to. I may not have been in a relationship but I can tell when something is real. After a few minutes I feel someone take a seat next to me and open a can. I look over and it's Finnick again. Sighing I turn and face him.

"Why are you out here?"

Finnick smiles mischievously. "I live here so I should be asking you that."

"It's not important."

"I see…"

"Do you?"

He raises an eyebrow amused. "You're something Annie."

"How so?"

"It's not important." I try not but I find myself cracking a smile.

A few moments pass before Finnick offers me his drink. "You want some?"

"What is it? I'm not trying to get poisoned."

"It's beer no promises on the poison part."

"Is it any good?"

"Nope, it's nasty as hell." Finally I let out a genuine laugh.

"Finnick! Why would you offer me a disgusting drink?"

"Because it might taste better if we shared it."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Suddenly Finnick whips his head at me.

"What the? Annie that is not why I'm offering the drink. Please don't ever think I would do something like that." I pause noticing the serious look in his face.

His eyes look slightly hurt. "Am I that scummy to you?"

I stay silent as Finnick gets up to leave. Before he can go I grab is arm.

"Finnick wait I'm sorry I-" Suddenly, I don't know if it's the liquor or the moonlight but all of sudden I feel attracted to him. Our green eyes lock again and we start to get closer. My hand finds its way to his cheek and lips are close to mine.

 _What am I doing?!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. This is chapter four I decided to change the point of view and as always all Hunger Games material belongs to Suzanne Collins. I know their relationship goes from fast to slow but in my experience that's how a lot of college relationships are until the couple finds a rhythm and some stability. The other characters are not as present in this one as I felt Annie and Finnick need some time to themselves. I hope this isn't too terrible again I writing this on a whim and still trying to teak the story. Anyway enough of this useless chatter, here's the story.

Chapter Four

Finnick's P.O.V

It's Monday morning and my head is fucking killing me. The party this weekend was crazy but when it's an Iota Lambda Psi party when is it not? Between the chicks and the booze I think I went a bit too hard. This weekend was so good I don't even remember Saturday. Sunday I was just knocked out cold all day but so was the rest Lam-Psi. Now that I'm past my freshman status I can truly enjoy the benefits of my frat. Virtually all the Lax guys pledged Lam-Psi. Of course there's non-athletes who are just a crazy as us like Marvel. He co-runs the frat house with Thresh but he's always seems a bit off. From day one he never really liked me and will only refer to me as 'the pretty boy'. I don't mind because hey, it's a compliment but I'm not sure why he holds it over my head. Luckily he doesn't play sports but he's a rich entitled kid who swears he knows everything.

His ex-girlfriend Glimmer is almost just as bad. I look across the lacrosse field to the cheerleaders. Glimmer is there with her uncomfortably perfect smile. She maybe far from us but I can feel her craziness from here. Her sliver dyed hair stands out in the sun as she counts the different steps. She and Marvel had so many fights most us still shiver about the ones we witnessed in the house. When two fabulously wealthy, spoiled psychos date the results are cringe worthy. Despite it we still helped Marvel when Glimmer tried to burn the house down after he broke up with her. _God I'm glad those days are over…_ Even so, these are memories that my brothers and I will always have. These guys are family to me. Dysfunctional as hell, but family.

Too bad we have these 5 am practices, they really aren't helping the situation. I'm hungover as fuck but I see that my teammates aren't doing much better. It's already in the 80's and humid from the rain last night. It's muggy, almost sticky, and with this added sun beaming on us I'm not feeling it today. It's only about 30 minutes into practices and I'm sweating buckets. In fact Thresh seems to be the only the one in good spirits but that's why he's the captain. Haymitch isn't cutting us any slack today either.

 _Effie must've pissed him off again._ After finishing several suicides across the field I see Madge heading over with several bags. The short southern blonde had always brought treats and snacks for the team. All of us call her Mrs. Captain since Madge is always looking out for us. I can see why Thresh likes her.

"Alright guys take 10 but after we're running some offensive drills, be ready!" Thresh runs over to Madge, kissing her before taking the bags. Waves of auburn hair catch me eye just as I'm about to turn and stretch. When I see those soft green eyes I know its Annie. She smiles at Thresh but as usual looks timid and awkward. _For some with a lot of sass she certainly puts on one hell of a front._

I debate walking over but as soon she gets a glimpse of me Annie turns and leaves. It's not the first time she's ignored me but for some reason this doesn't feel quite right. I notice a heavy gloved hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Thom.

"Hey man, you alright?"

"Yean, I just…" I find my eyes wandering to Annie's retreating frame. _What's up with her?_

"Woah! A girl making Finnick speechless what's that about?" Thom snickers at me, I just roll my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were staring pretty hard at Annie."

"I'm just tired Thom it's not like that."

"I know. That's why you need to stop." I freeze and look at him questioningly. "Listen Rue has told me a little bit about Annie she doesn't need people playing with her."

I not sure why but his tone is starting to irritate me. "You can't tell me you actually care about my personal affairs?"

"Honestly I don't, but I care about Rue and inadvertently I care about her friends. If something happens to them because of my friends I have an issue with that. Plus, I hate seeing Rue upset."

"That sounds like a **you** problem." I start to walk back towards the center of the field for drills.

"Finnick!" I stop sighing. I know I shouldn't be annoyed with Thom but I am. I'm not a predator for messing around with this weird girl. Yeah I bugged her to get a reaction but I'm not really trying to fuck her. _All my friends tied down by these girls is getting old fast._ Not to mention Annie's pretty cool, she's a bit of spaz around me but it's entertaining. She's amusing and she's not as weak as everyone thinks. "Please hear me out man, there's tons of girls to mess with on campus just leave her alone. After what happened Friday night-"

I snap my head towards him "What happened Friday night?"

Thom's eyes stare intensely at me. "Shit…you don't remember?"

"What did I do? Is that why you're on my ass today?"

"Finnick, man you have **got** to talk to Annie. If you really don't remember then-"

"Fuck, Thom just tell me what happened!"

"Listen I don't even know Rue was just ranting about you pushing yourself on her or something…dude I don't even fucking know just talk to her, okay?"

I'm about to prod further but Thresh is already back on the field and Haymitch keeps blowing his whistle. For the rest of practice I'm a bit distant trying to rack my brain and figure out what happened. I'm not going to lie Annie looked hot that night. Her body isn't half bad for a girl that self-conscious. I know she got dejected because of Peeta and his Katniss bullshit, it was obvious her confidence just plummeted. I didn't want one of my douchebag brothers to try messing with her so I followed her out. We talked for a bit but that's it …isn't it?

Finally it was time for my oceanography class, the only place I know Annie wouldn't be able to avoid me. By the time I get there Annie is already at her desk. Her hair is now up in a messy bun. She's dressed in an O U sweatshirt and pants. I guess we've both had a rough weekend. I take my seat next to her and she nearly recoils. We only had ten minutes before class starts so I face her to try to get to the bottom of this.

"Annie?" She jumps and slowly shifts her eyes towards me. "What happened between us this weekend?"

A couple of emotions flash across her face but the main one is annoyance.

"I knew you were too drunk."

I run my hands through my hair. "C'mon can you just tell me if need to apologize or not?"

Annie continues to stare at me but her eyes look as though they are searching for something in my face before looking away.

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry." My quick response cause her to turn her head towards me.

Annie looks at me for a couple of seconds as though she's deciding on something. I sincerely mean my apology and I hope I didn't do anything too fucked up. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Annie leans in, almost unsure of what she's doing, before she puts a hand on cheek. I'm surprised but I don't move.

"Does this bring back anything?"

I look down trying to focus.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Saturday Morning 1:45am**_

 _ **I'm in a pretty drunken haze but Annie's hand is really warm.**_ _Her lips are pretty…does she know that?_ _ **I'm losing it. I'm not sure what's come over me but it needs to stop before I get into trouble.**_ _It wouldn't hurt just to taste right?_ _ **Before I realize what I'm doing, I give Annie a sloppy kiss. Most girls at this point push me off or return it just as sloppily as me. Instead Annie laughs. Not just laughs but giggles. I pull away staring in mild awe. Suddenly she became really beautiful. Something about her laugh gets to me.**_ _I'm probably just thinking with my dick again…_

" _ **Why are you laughing? That's not nice you know."**_

 _ **She keeps laughing. "Your face is so red right now."**_

" _ **How do you know that?" I pout.**_

" _ **You have a cute side." She says this as she runs a hand through my hair.**_

 _ **Between the way she's looking at me and her hands in my hair we might be getting into trouble.**_

 _Too late_

 _ **Gently I pull her head to me and kiss her again, this time she responds back. The taste of alcohol, evident on both our lips, adds a fire to the kiss. Usually it takes a minute to get in sync but Annie and I just click from the start. Before I know it we are completely making out. Her hands are tugging on my hair while mine pull her to straddle my lap. One of her hands rubs my jaw as our tongues dance together.**_ _I think I just found a new turn on._ _ **Our kiss is sensual but equal. Typically it's a battle to control this kiss isn't like that. It's curious with the pure desire to figure each other out.**_

 _ **She pulls away, staring. Her eyes seem confused but intrigued.**_

" _ **I think I need another drink." Annie tries to get off me but I gently grab her hand to keep her in place.**_

" _ **Wait." Pausing, to figure out the lease creepy way to ask this. "Why don't we go together? I mean, we can chill at my place... it's not too far from campus… my Aunt Mags lives there and will gladly beat the shit out of me if I try anything. But only if you want to that is…" All of a sudden I feel awkward and hesitant. I've never invited a girl to my house before.**_ _Normally, they just show up and stalk the place before Mags calls the cops._ _ **Annie suppresses a laugh looking me over for a minute.**_

" _ **Okay but… why? You could always go back inside." Annie looks away biting her lip uneasily.**_ _After that make out she really thinks I don't want her company? What the hell…?_

" _ **I don't know…I guess… I just want to know you." I flash her a smile and lead the way.**_

 _ **I have no idea how but Annie and I manage to walk down to my beach house on the shore. We laughed the whole way and even ended up sharing random information. I commit these all to memory (as much as I can this intoxicated) knowing full well when she's sober I will be completely shut out. Annie's favorite colors are olive green and cerulean. Her favorite ice cream flavors are pistachio, cherry and mint.**_ _Ugh she would like those flavors._ _ **She has a younger brother and sister who live in Montana with her parents. She's lived four other places before settling in Montana. Her dad works in the Military and her mom runs a flower shop. She loves sunsets because she can't get up for sunrises.**_

 _ **Surprisingly I tell her about me as well. It's the first time in a while some one has asked what I like and it not involving hooking up. I sneak her in back to the pool bar pulling out some brandy and Bacardi since neither of us like beer. I surprised that she goes for the brandy right away.**_ _You're always full of surprises aren't you?_ _ **Soon we're pouring shots for each other which eventually turns into a sticky mess because we can't stop cracking up.**_ _I guess we're happy drunks together._ _ **Being the idiot I am, I turn on music causing Mags to come out the house. Since it's like 2 in the morning she's pissed but amused as this has never happened. However, Mags seems to like Annie since she smiles and goes back inside warning us that she'll be checking in.**_

 _ **The shots kick in and Annie challenges me to a dance battle. I'm surprised by her boldness but am pleasantly surprised at how rhythmic she is. We continue dancing like idiots but since it's still hot out we decide to stop to take a dip in the pool. Neither us take off our clothes and just get in. The water cool and refreshing, causing both of us to sigh. We talk lazily and I learn that both of us were swimmers in school.**_

" _ **I know how to surf too."**_

" _ **Really! You have to teach me some time?" Both of our words are slurred, we probably look ridiculous to our neighbors.**_

 _ **I take my shirt and pants off because of the added weight they give in the water. Annie's dress is too tight for her take off but I tell her to keep it on.**_

" _ **Mags might get upset."**_ _Truthfully it was for my sake as well._

" _ **Never knew you were one to stop a girl from stripping." I know she's sarcastic but this doesn't sit well with me. Sure I have a reputation but I'm not out here harassing girls.**_

" _ **I would never do that, I understand limits." Annie looks at me unconvinced.**_

" _ **Right, you know I heard you and jock friends in class right? If you're douchebag don't be sensitive about it, just do you. Clearly that's something you have no problem with."**_

" _ **First of all, do I joke and talk with my bros? Yeah, I do but that doesn't automatically make me an asshole. Second, you don't know me well enough to assess that."**_

" _ **How? Last time I checked treating women like conquests is something assholes do."**_

" _ **Dammit Annie, not everything you see is what it is. Everyone puts on a front for certain people-"**_

" _ **I don't" Her cheeks are rose from the both alcohol and anger now.**_

" _ **Oh so this pitiful, people don't fucking like me attitude isn't a front?"**_

" _ **No it's not I don't need to fake my life."**_

" _ **Jesus, Annie can you do no wrong? You judge people all the fucking time yet have the nerve to ask why people don't like you?"**_

 _ **Annie steps back in the pool and I see the hurt in her eyes.**_ _Shit._

" _ **If I'm that fake then I can just leave."**_

" _ **Annie wait! Look, I know you aren't fake that's why I keep hanging around you. You are way more interesting than you give yourself credit for. But Annie, you have to stop doubting yourself and the people around. Do you think so little of Rue, Clove and Madge that they would hang with you out of pity? You bring something to table Annie and I wish you could see that." Both she and I are surprised at my words, I'm not sure where they came from to be honest.**_ _But they're the truth._ __

 _ **Annie is silent for a moment. She runs a hand through her wet hair and sighs. "Finnick, I…I don't know how to act around you. During my time in Montana lived in fear of the people around me. One of my best friends from high school became my enemies and made my life hell. Every day I would come home with bruises and ripped clothes. It wasn't until she tried to drown me in the school toilet and the district did nothing. She only got a detention and when she saw me again she beat me to pulp. I was already shy and timid so it only made things worse. I graduated early to escape but her boyfriend went to the same college. Within days I was out casted due to nasty rumors. I dropped out after my first semester. The next one I did was online while I battled PTSD, anxiety, depression and panic attacks. I'm trying to heal but it's hard and things have been so bad I don't know when they're good.**_

 _ **And you…I don't know what to do about you. I like Peeta he's everything I could want in guy but I can't get close to him because of you. You make it so uncomfortable. I know I'm awkward but I'm trying. Not everyone wants a pretty boy like you. Besides I could never be pretty enough for you so stop using me to make the other girls jealous, I'm tired of it. Be sincere about something dammit! Ugh, I'm drunk as fuck so please don't throw this in my face later. I beg you…" My arms wrap around her, I'm not sure why but my heart aches seeing her tears.**_

 _ **I don't even think she's realized she's been crying. Her pain is real and I feel like a dick for bothering her this whole time but I'm glad I can understand her a little better.**_

" _ **What a bitch why would she…" I silently slapping my head for thing aloud.**_

" _ **She thought I leaked a naked picture of her and her previous boyfriend on purpose… I didn't and when I tried to tell her it was the guy she liked at the time, all hell broke loose. I just…don't want that again…" Eventually Annie's sniffles stop and she holds on to me tightly.**_

 _ **I move my hand to her head to pull her closer. Mags comes out the house and stares at us confused. I hide Annie's reddened face and give her nod that I would explain later. I gently pull Annie into one of the big lounge chairs and wrap her in a towel. I grab a towel to dry my own hair when I feel her soft palm on my chin. I turn as she leans towards me with her hand now on my cheek. The gesture is so intimate and I feel my eyes soften. We just stare at one another lost in haze of drunkenness and understanding. I move forward and rest my forehead on hers.**_

" _ **I want to be sincere with you, Annie…will you let me?" She closes her eyes and sighs.**_

" _ **Yes…" I move her hair behind her ear before planting a light kiss on her forehead. The last thing I remember is us taking one last shot before falling asleep. When I woke up Thom and Thresh were at the house with all the frat bros where we drank from noon to Sunday morning. All of Sunday was spent with the whole team snoozing.**_

I look back at Annie slightly baffled and annoyed with myself knowing she was probably hurt by my lack of memory.

"Why did you leave before I woke up?" I say it softly so no one over hears.

Annie moves away and slumps in her seat.

"Madge called me, she wanted to celebrate my first Oceana party with another one I guess. I didn't want to wake you and I was still a bit hazy so I knew you probably forgot."

"Why avoid me? Why not just…you know talk to me like a normal person?"

She sighs again looking at me. "You're Finnick Odair, the popular lacrosse star and frat guy why would you care about remembering or not?"

"Because maybe I care about you."

"Alright class turn to chapter two and let's get started." Annie and I turn to face the professor but stayed quiet for the rest of class.

 _Where do we go from here?_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait, I had a lot crazy stuff going on in my life but now I'm ready to get back to this story. This chapter won't be the most romantic one but it's going to reveal a lot about friendships and hopefully some more character development. This is still Annie and Finnick centric but I want to develop the people around them as well. Next Chapter is already halfway done so it WILL be done and posted soon. Hope this one lives up to expectations and like always I do tend to go back and edit particularly in a chapter as long as this one. Thanks guys!

Chapter Five

Annie's POV

 _Where do we go from here?_

Class wraps up but Finnick and I avoided eye contact throughout class. I'm unsure how to approach this situation. _Maybe it would've been best to not remind him…Why would he care? Then again he has a right to know..._

"Finnick…" His name flows out before I can stop.

He pauses and turns to face me clearly uneasy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to avoid you, I mean I did but not really. No, I just ugh…sorry I'm not normal I just don't handle these things well I-"

Finnick's hand places itself gently over my arm. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that Annie. I just need you to communicate, I can't read your mind."

I sigh and move my arm away. "Yeah I get it, because you care about me soooo much."

Finnick moves his head down so it's close to mine "Falling for me already Cresta?"

A blank stare is all I can manage. _I should've known, once a womanizer, always a womanizer._

"Calm down Annie." Finnick chuckles. "After all we promised to be honest with each other."

I raise an eyebrow. He's right but the playful tone and serious eyes throw me off.

"I told the girls what happened by the way….well not all the details but-"

"I know." His face grimaces.

"How?"

"Thom confronted me at practice…"

"What! How does he…? Rue?"

Finnick nods and I roll my eyes. _I like these girls but all of them being taken is getting annoying…_

"Odair, Cresta! The next class is coming please take the flirting outside."

I have no time to protest. Finnick grabs my wrist winking at the professor as he leads me out the classroom. Since neither of us have class after, he leads us to the highest peak on campus. _Where we first met…_

Letting go he plops down in the grass throwing his backpack aside.

"Finnick what are you doing? Don't you have people to meet or something?"

He looks up at me his eyes are bright but tired. "You're right I have surfing lessons in an hour."

"You're lying, you already know how to surf."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me, genius." He laughs as I finally sit down.

Finnick's bronzy hair looks almost blonde in the sunlight. I also notice the light freckles that dance across his nose and cheeks. Amazing how his imperfections seem to make him more perfect. _I wonder if anyone else has noticed this…_

"What?" Finnick asks noticing my staring.

I blush and curse myself for looking creepy. "Nothing…just realized you have freckles." _Might as well be honest._

"With as many times you've been close to my face this is the first time you noticed?" He moves closer propped on his elbow facing me.

I can tell he's joking but I'm still a bit embarrassed. "Whatever." I say turning my head away.

"Annie, don't be embarrassed."

"Whatever…" Suddenly he pulls my elbow so I'm laying down with him.

"Don't be so stubborn over something like that, it's not worth it."

"Oh really? And what's worth being stubborn about?"

We both challenge each other in stares and I'm positive he can feel the tension between us. However, the tension isn't unpleasant it's almost sensual. I blink away uncertain of how to feel about these new emotions he keeps stirring in me.

 _Well it has been awhile since you've spent time with an attractive guy. Curse you hormones!_

Finnick pulls away, closing his eyes and lying flat on his back.

"Anyway I needed a place to nap. I'm still a bit hungover and considering my mind has been racing about you since practice, I need some rest."

"Okay…but what does that do for me?"

"I don't know. You could nap with me, leave or watch me nap. I prefer the latter." I give him a light shove. _He always has such serious eyes for a playful personality._

"Hey Finnick what do you mean by mind racing about…." I can't finish as Finnick is fast asleep. His breathing is even and I can tell he's in a deep slumber.

Watching him sleep reminds me of my arrival here. I look out over the town. It still a bit quiet as people are just starting to get off work. I watch the ocean waves for a while and inhale the soft salty breeze. It's so beautiful here. I love Montana but there's something special here. I quietly take out my phone and take a picture to send my mom. She loves landscapes and the more I contact her the more reassured she feels. I can see why Finnick naps here. The breeze here is soothing like a mother rocking a child. Drowsiness over comes me and I find myself falling sleep next to him.

I have no idea how much time passes but as my eyes flutter open I met with a bright pair of green eyes I've come to know all too well. He says nothing and reaches out to remove some grass out of my hair. Surprisingly I don't back away and let him do it. While he notices me it seems his mind is elsewhere. _As if he's think of something…or someone_

Since my bun came undone my hair is all over the place. I want to move to fix it but Finnick seems to be in trance. I don't know why but I reach out and do the only action I know to get him to focus. Tentatively I run my index finger down his jaw. This movement makes me uncomfortable because I'm not sure we're in the sort of relationship that would have such an intimate gesture but I overlook that for the moment. He must be shocked because his eyes snap to mine instantly. Seeing his jolted response I move my hand away.

"For the love of God Finnick, if you don't leave Annie alone you're dealing with me!" Rue comes over followed by Clove, Cato, Thom and Peeta.

Finnick rolls his eyes but doesn't move away. "Chill out Rue."

"Don't try me Finnick you won't hurt Annie on my watch!"

"Am I a serial killer? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rue then sits and pulls me into a hug away from Finnick.

"To be fair I did warn you…" Thom and the others sit in a semi-circle next to Finnick

"Shut the fuck up Thom, Annie-"

"Finnick how can you act so shamelessly? Annie's a nice girl." Clove chimes in finishing the circle by sitting next to Rue. At this point I can tell Finnick will start getting rowdy if things don't simmer down. He's way more soft-hearted than most people know.

"I know she's nice girl, you on the other hand…"

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Clearly everyone is surprised as they've never heard me raise my voice. I swallow glancing at Finnick before speaking. "Look I understand all of your concerns but Finnick and I hashed things out. He and I both know what happened and it is what it is. So please don't make assumptions. He has history b-but that's not fair…" I look down trying not to get to anxious in the silence the followed.

Rue looks between us suspiciously. "Are you sure Annie? I don't want him trying to feel you up or something when we aren't looking. He has his ways…but since it was one awkward incident I guess we can relax but don't try it again Finnick!" Clove nods in agreement the guys just seem glad to have this confrontation dealt with.

Finnick stares at me questioningly. I didn't tell Rue we made out or anything. I just told her about the award kiss on the steps outside the frat house. Not the tonguing, drinking and feeling up that happened after. I knew that would be world war 3. Plus, I'm still a bit bashful about it. I don't want to seem like I'm another girl on the list. I briefly meet his eyes and his entire face softens as if he understands me.

The group continues to chatter and gossip about things going on around campus. The energy was great until two people walked over- Katniss and Johanna. Now I personally have nothing against them but it would be a lie say I didn't have some envy. Katniss was beautiful without even trying and Johanna had a fierce sex appeal I could only dream of having. Both girls approach the group dominant but cold. I begin to bite my lip and focus on the ends of my hair. Something about them intimidates me and I feel the urge to flee. May be it's because girls like them were the ones who harassed me in school. Suddenly a flash a memories hit me and I feel my losing my ability to breathe.

I wrap my arms around myself in my oversize hoodie trying to relax. I'm about to freak out warm rough hand grabs mine. I look down and Finnick who's half sitting up, seems to have wrapped his hand around mine. His was cool and gave away nothing. I was going to pull away but when he gives my hand a comforting squeeze, I feel myself melt. From the way we are positioned it looks like Finnick is casually resting his arm in the grass behind me.

Katniss and Johanna take seats in between Cato and Clove (clearly irritating both of them). Heavy silence falls amongst the group. I start feeling my nerves get to me again but Finnick rubs his thumb soothingly over the back of my hand. My eyes flash over to his eyes. Our eyes meet and I instantly feel my wall crumble. I can feel my emotions coming through in my eyes. Finnick's eyes hold mine before softening. This is the softest and most vulnerable look his ever given me. It's brief because he quickly masks himself again but I understood what he wanted to say. I turn my attention back to the glaring matches of everyone else in the group. _Did I miss something?_

Katniss's grey eyes lock on mine. "You're Annie Cresta right?"

"Y-yeah…why so you ask?" I feel my voice getting softer and more timid.

"Peeta, talks about you a lot." She reads the surprise in my face. "You're surprised? Peeta's pretty open with his feelings he usually doesn't hide things unless…"

I bite my lip hard. _How do I respond? I mean Peeta ad I study calc and occasionally grab coffee but …_

"Stop feeling inferior Katniss. We get it Peeta only acts a certain way around you." I sigh in relief as attention is directed to Clove.

"Clover, I didn't know you had a problem with me too?" Katniss keeps a stoic face in her response.

"You look like a fucking gargoyle. Can't you at least trying looking a little more approachable. No wonder Peeta runs when he sees you…" Though Clove said the last part her breath Katniss heard it.

It must've stung because I see a flash of hurt cross Katniss's face. I feel a bit bad but since it seems she has no interest in knowing me unless it involves Peeta I push the sympathy aside.

"I'm not sure you should be talking Clover."

"You know that's not my fucking name."

"Whatever, you started with hostility."

"Can't start with what already began."

Katniss sighs. "Clove…we were good friends once."

"Only because of Peeta. There's a reason only Johanna hangs out with you."

"That's too far Clove!" Johanna cuts in, her eyes fierce.

"Oh and almost killing Peeta isn't."

"Okay, ladies what's the real problem here." Finnick sits all the way up gently letting go of my hand.

He sits slightly in front of me almost to shield me from what may unfold.

"Finnick you know the problem."

"No actually I don't. Look Katniss, Peeta risked his life to save you and when you turned a left, not even stopping for help you should've known your relationship was over. I'm irritated with you as fuck but Peeta is my boy and if he's cool I'm cool. Something else is going on and I want to know if I need to leave before hell breaks loose." Both Thom and Cato nod in agreement with Finnick.

Clove rolls her eyes and lets out a breath.

Rue decides to speak up. "Okay, fine. Since we really want to spill it all now. We're pissed because Katniss set up the accident with Johanna as a way to break up with Peeta."

Of course as soon as Rue says that Peeta walks over.

"What?"

Katniss goes pale and Johanna looks down.

"Is this true? Katniss why...?"

"How do you even know that Rue?! You weren't really part of our group then."

"Maybe not to you and Johanna but I had been dating Thom who, was friends with Peeta. I was also with Clove when she found Peeta… Since I've become close with everyone else this is just as upsetting to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thom ask softly.

"Clove asked me not to. I didn't feel like it was my place to speculate. I should've though I-"

"Its fine babe, I trust you have good reasons for not revealing it…" Thom glares over to Katniss and Johanna

"Wow Katniss, they had the decency to cover up for you and you still couldn't come forward." Rue tries to interject but it is waved off by Peeta.

Finnick looks shocked and pissed I gently place a comforting hand on his shoulder unsure of want else to do. I leave for a second before retracting it.

"I…I had to or your mother was- ?" Katniss voice waivers slightly

"Didn't I tell you not to listen to her!"

"She found me! If I didn't leave you she was gonna cut off your tuition and I couldn't-"

"Are you shitting me Katniss? Peeta has a scholarship!" This is the angriest I've ever seen Thom get.

It seems even Rue is thrown off.

"Well I didn't know- "

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy in your own head to see what was going on in Peeta's life. I can't do this with you all right now I've got class later." Thom gets up grabbing Rue's hand to leave.

"Thom come on let's just get this off our chest and move on?" Rue runs a soothing hand over his arm successfully calming him down.

They both sit back down. It seems the group is ready to just let this play out. Truthfully, I'm relieved because all this tension isn't healthy. I'm not even involved in this but I feel stressed. Peeta also takes a seat next to Finnick seething.

"Katniss why didn't you just talk to me? Why did you need to leave me up in the fucking forest with no help?!"

"Look, Peeta." Katniss runs a hand over messy braid clearly on the verge of tears. "I know I should've talked I wanted to protect you. Your mother has hurt you enough and I'm not better-"

"I know."

Katniss winces "But Johanna convinced me that if we did it no one would get too hurt and you would be able to leave me without remorse."

"So you let me get stuck in a bear trap almost tears off leg all so you could find an easy way to break up?"

"The trap wasn't supposed to actually work, you were only supposed to trip and twist your ankle or something I-"

"You saw me Katniss. I pulled up when I thought you feel. I went on my own in the middle of the ditching the safety of our camp to find you because you told me you were in danger. I have a fear of heights and climbed through that mountain to find you. Pushed you out to the way of the trap to protect. I laid there with a wrecked leg at ease because you were safe. You looked at me and my leg but you never got help. If it wasn't for Clove and Rue, who knows what could've happened. I'm lucky my leg healed as well as it did but I'll never be same and I hope you take that with to the grave Katniss." Peeta so hurt it makes my eyes water.

"Peeta, I'm sorry… I'm sorry to all of you. What can I do to put this behind us?"

"Really? Behind us or you so you don't feel guilty?"

"That's not what I meant you know I'm not good with words…and I know you still care about me."

"I never won't care about you but...I need time and I don't even want to think about us together. This is a lot to deal with as it stands. Clove?"

Clove looks at Katniss but her face is now calm. "How Peeta feels is my first priority. Katniss you know we won't be friends, I'll tolerant you but that's where it ends because honestly what I've lost in you I've received tenfold from the friends I found since." Clove shoots me rare small smile.

I smile back. _Never thought I'd hear that from Clove but I'm happy she included me._ Katniss frowns but seems to accept Clove's response.

Katniss addresses me again. "So you're my replacement…"

"Ummm…I-I guess?" Instead of looking down I try to just advert my gaze. _Baby steps Annie…it's not you she has a grudge against...I hope._

"Leave Annie out of this."

Looks surprise at Finnick's defensive response.

Peeta chimes. "Annie is her own person. Trust me we don't a replacement for you. Anyway I'm hungry. I'm heading to TJ's Shack to grab a Lobster Roll. Annie would you like to come?"

I automatically smile. "Y-yeah, sure."

Finnick's P.O.V

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I should've known that as so as perfect Peeta showed up she'd see no one else.

"Anyone else want to join?" Peeta asks the rest of us, not including Katniss and Johanna

Cato, Clove and Rue decide to come along. Thom has class later so he's going to head back to the dorm.

"I'll come too." I get up and grab my bag.

Peeta smiles when greet him with our handshake. _He's so sentimental sometimes._ I decide not to tease him, I know the revealing of all this bullshit is eating him up. Katniss Everdeen, she and I used to be really close. She was one of the first people notice the mask I put on. I know Katniss has a good heart but something like this was some seriously bad judgement on her part. Peeta loves that girl to death. He would talk our ears off about her ALL the time. Now he goes pale just hearing her name but since Annie came around he's started relaxing a bit. In some ways Annie is a lot like Katniss, both social awkward but mean well. Katniss has too much pride while Annie could use a bit more. _Annie's better looking too. Ugh there I go thinking with my dick again._

As we walk over to TJ's, I stay quiet and watch the group interact. Annie and Peeta are talking animatedly, laughing every couple of minutes. Cato and Clove are arguing…again. Rue is surprisingly quiet, her eyes look distant.

"Hey, Rue?"

She jumps and looks up at me. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Not really…how is Peeta coping with this? I would be losing my shit if Thom did that to me…"

I sigh look back at Peeta. "Easy, he's not. Not really anyway."

"What?"

"Peeta has a heart of golden and one of my best friends so I know better than anyone the front he's putting on right now. Over the summer he was a complete wreck."

"How long were he and Katniss together?"

"Probably about four years, they came to college together. Everyone thought they'd be married by the time we graduate."

"I guess that's not happening."

"I wouldn't be so sure. If there's one thing I know is that Peeta has never given up on Katniss. It might be awhile but…I'm not sure they're completely done."

"You're pretty optimistic about this. I haven't gotten that vibe at all."

"Peeta's purposefully not dealing with it because once he does that's the end. He gives people time and space to improve but once he's truly done it's a wrap. I just hope he makes his mind up soon. Drinking with Thresh and the other Lam-Psi brothers is going to catch up with him soon. He was never much of a drinker…"

Rue raises an eyebrow at me.

"What is it?"

"You…are really observant. I'm surprised."

I laugh. "He it's not all air up here even though it seems like it."

Rue laughs and waves me off. "That's not what I meant Finnick, you really care about Peeta and it's nice to see this side of you."

"There's a time and place for it."

We approach TJ's Shack and place our orders. Annie grabs a long picnic table for us. TJ's Shack has the best eats close to campus. It's literally right on the edge of campus. It's a simple food truck with picnic tables but its perfect s college student. Simple, cheap, and delicious to eat. I order the lobster rolls and a Corona. Yes, I am technically under age but Max (the chef at TJ's) is chill as long as we don't cause any problems. We all sit down, everyone has a corona except Rue.

"Really guys? Come on I'm a RA what if I get into trouble?"

"At Oceana? Yeah right, our school is so laid back it's ridiculous. They only way you are getting in trouble is if kill someone." Clove laughs as she digs into her roll.

Rue sighs. "Even you Annie?"

Annie shrugs, "I like Corona."

The whole table pauses and stares at her. I can see her bashfulness beginning to show. _She's full of surprise, Brandy and now Corona?_ I smile and decide to deflect attention off her.

"So are we ignoring Katniss or…?" Okay maybe not the best thing to lead with.

Peeta sighs. "Well, I'm trying to actively be around her but now that everything has been aired out more or less let's just let it play out. No point in avoiding her."

Annie's eyes soften and notice her lifting a hand to comfort him but quickly retracts it. _What does she see in him? He's a pretty boy too! Just because he acts like Teletubie doesn't make him a better guy. Whatever._

"Well, I don't fuck with her. I'll be as nice as I can but I'm not over it at all." Clove shrugs as Cato just nods.

"Come on man, can't you think without your dick for once?"

"Seeing as Clove has it, my hands are tied." Cato raises his arms and shrugs.

Clove laughs and shoves him lightly. "Wouldn't be the first time."

Every at the table groans.

"Okay that's a bit much can you guys date already?" Rue says pointing a finger at them.

Cato looks away and Clove rolls her eyes.

"Why must things be labeled? We're good as is."

I look over at Cato, he be faking it to her but I can tell he feels differently. Cato and I are actually close but he's a really reserved guy. Since he's on the basketball team I don't get to see him as much. Everyone decides to drop the subject and continue eating. After finish we continue sit, talking and enjoying each other company. Thresh, Madge, Gale and surprisingly Johanna join us. Clove still ignored Johanna but in general everyone was getting along fine. Peeta, Thresh and Gale got caught up talking about football while Rue and Madge conversed about class. Johanna eventually joined even though it was tense between them. Rue probably updated Madge on what happened but they seemed to put it aside for the moment. Clove ended leaving to head to volleyball practice with Cato close behind. Annie, who was sitting on the other end across from Peeta just stared him with a smile on her face. I'm pretty she didn't even notice it.

"Hey Finnick." Rue nudges me but my eyes are still on Annie.

"Hey"

"What did I warn you about?" I finally look at Rue.

She's sitting to my left with Delly, Thresh and Peeta following. Across from me was Johanna, to her right are Gale and Annie.

"I'm interested. She's not my type."

"Oh really Odair? Is that why you're staring her down?" Johanna responds raising a dark eyebrow.

"I'm staring her down Mason she's not a piece of meat." I finally shift my gaze over to her.

Truth be told. I'm still pissed at her instigating this whole mess with Peeta and Katniss but since Peeta has requested we be cordial, I will. Johanna and I actually were good friends. As freshmen were wild and got into all sorts of trouble. When Katniss and Peeta broke up we just stopped talking. To be honest I somewhat miss her in the group, she would always do things to get a rise out of people. It kept things a bit more crazy and fun.

Johanna seems surprised by my response and smirks. "Finnick care for a quick chat."

Rue and Madge tense but raise my hand to signal it's alright. I get a go over the napkin stand behind TJ's to meet Johanna.

"So what is it Mason?"

Johanna crosses her arms. "How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long have you been looking at her like that?"

"Jeez, Johanna it's not the far into the semester I just met the girl."

Johanna rolls her eyes but doesn't back down on the issue. "I've never seen that look on your face. Even when you were into Gilmmer for a minute."

"Let's no talk about the confusion that was freshman because if I recall you-"

Johanna holds up her hand for me to stop. "Okay, okay I get it. Look, if you're into Annie that's okay."

I raise my eyebrow at her now.

"All I'm saying is, if you are into her at all you should consider making a move. The way she's looking Peeta…well you may have some competition buddy."

"I know what you're thinking but Annie is good girl and I promised Rue-"

"And you're a good guy. So what's the problem?"

It's silent between us for a second. She knew she would hit a nerve with that once.

"You know I'm not good enough to be with girl like her."

"Well maybe you should make yourself good enough."

"Why are we even having this conversation? She likes Peeta and I like hot sorority girls."

"Ohhhhh that's what this is about."

"What do mean?"

"You're jealous you're losing a girl to Peeta."

"Are you on crack?"

"Awe Finnick! You know there are girls besides Katniss who like softies." Johanna snickers and my irritation rises.

"I don't care who she likes I-"

"On a serious note, Annie seems like a cool person. When you finally come around let me know. Also, I just want you to know I had no intention of hurting Peeta."

My eyes become serious again. _God I can't wait till this drama ends._

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"What really happened?"

"Whatever I tell you can NOT come back to Katniss."

"No promises but I'll consider.

"Finnick!"

"I'm serious, Peeta can't handle much more of this and I'm not about to watch him breakdown…again."

"Alright, Alright. Mrs. Mellark came to meet Katniss. As you know his mother isn't fond of her or anyone really. Most of us know how abusive she is towards Peeta and his brothers so Katniss of course is pissed to be in her presence. Long story short Prim is currently at boarding school near her while their mother is back in Georgia. Due to her mom being completely blazed out all the time Katniss forged the documents required to send Prim to the school. Katniss knew her mom wasn't in a space to watch Prim so this was good way for Katniss to continue at school on her archery scholarship while watching over her. Peeta helped her as I guess Mrs. Mellark found out. She threatened to expose the forged documents which would kick Prim out of school and possibly put Katniss behind bars."

"Didn't Peeta assist?"

"She made sure he was covered. Basically, she used this as leverage to get her to break up with Peeta. Katniss knew if she didn't follow through she and sister would be in jeopardy."

"Plus Peeta, wouldn't be able to live with himself if his mother caused this."

"Exactly, Katniss tried everything to get him to break up with her. From mood swings, avoidance, fake fights… shit she even tried to pretend she had a thing with Gale and Peeta wouldn't budge."

"Why didn't she just, you know break up with him herself?"

"Yeah because Katniss is such a great liar." Johanna says rolling her eyes. "Plus she really loves this kid and he can sense if somethings wrong in a heartbeat…but yes she even tried that. So we decided to set up this accident in the forest on our school trip last year so there was no Peeta wouldn't be done in the relationship. As far as why Katniss didn't get help I have no idea. My guess is she got scared and hid. I was there when in actually happened but afterwards she ran to me crying. She really thought she ruined his leg and life forever. I knew this was gonna be risky I promise Peeta was only supposed to get stuck up there not hurt."

"Why didn't you just explain to any of us what happened? Why stand by Katniss?"

"How could I not? It's my fault this all happened. I planned and pushed Katniss to do this. I hold a lot of responsibility in this. As far as explaining by the time Katniss calmed down and told me Clove and Rue had found Peeta. Rumors spread like wild fire and I knew that it was not the right time reveal it all. Should we have said something sooner…yes. I miss you guys, you all were my crew. Katniss is my girl but I can't live with her and depression any more. I'm tired of Gale having to tiptoe between me and you guys. I know no one will be over it any time soon but now that it's been aired out, I hope time will heal."

I'm silent as I take in all this information. A lot of this bullshit could've been avoided is we all just communicated as group would've figure something out whether it was helping Katniss and her sister Prim or Peeta. I'm disappointed they would let their relationships deteriorate this bad with us before coming clean. Peeta deserves to hear this…the whole group does if nothing else but to give closure to the situation.

"Finnick?"

"…" Johanna looks genuinely nervous but it doesn't seem to be because of me.

I turn around and the whole group has gathered around. Gathering their facial expressions must've heard everything.

 _And hell has officially broken loose._


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: This an extremely Annie and Finnick centric chapter. If you didn't notice before this story is rated M make of that what you will. There is no lemon in this chapter but it does get citrusy towards the end. I don't intend to put warning before citrusy scenes just because most of them are more than just explicit content will be woven throughout the story but if the story layout allows for it I may put one. This story is based on a variety of things I have observed and experienced in my particular collegiate experiences (and of some friends). Chapters will continue to be longer and seven is also currently in progress. There is a lemon currently written for it but I'm sure how steamy people would like the story to get (my writing can get intense) but we will see. Alright enough of my blabbering, hope you enjoy the story!

Annie's Ocean Chapter Six

Finnick's P.O.V

 _And hell has officially broken loose._

Silence falls over the group, all eyes on Johanna. _Guess I better try to break the ice._

"So on a scale of 1-10 how pissed are you all?"

Gale. "8"

Thresh "10"

Rue. "9.5"

Madge. "10! Are fucking kidding me?!"

Annie. "9…"

"Are you even relevant to this?" Johanna snaps causing Annie to shrink back.

"S-sorry" she's replies quietly.

"Well I am and I'd say I'm on fucking 1000!" Peeta shouts causing Annie to jump.

As the others move in closer to Johanna, to likely destroy her entire existence, I move over to Annie who's behind them. I put my head down next her ear so only she can hear.

"Go back to the dorm Annie. Being in the middle of this is doing you more harm than good. Watch a movie, eat some nasty Pistachio ice cream and destress." Annie laughs lightly. _I'll consider that a win for me._

Just before she backs up to leave, I hold her in place to tell her one last thing. "Don't let the animosity of today get to you. You are relevant and you ARE a part of our group. Don't ever feel like you're not."

"Finnick…" The soft way she says my name hits me right in my chest. _And those eyes are going to be the death of me…I've never been into the cute, awkward girls but something about her is magnetic…_

Guilt rushes over me for bringing her into this mess. I guess it's not really my fault but still, she must feel weird about being on the outside of this drama.

"When I brought you to that spot after class I…truly just wanted to spend time with you. Not get into all this and um…well I hope you don't think I'm trying anything on you. When I held your hand earlier it was an instinct I could just tell you were struggling and I wanted to calm you but I didn't know how and… "

 _Why the hell am I babbling like an idiot my mind is racing all over the place._

I feel Annie's hand lightly along my jaw a gesture that is starting to become my favorite of hers.

"I get it Finnick…I…well… thank you for always seeing me."

I smile genuinely at her and she returns it. "I don't know how anyone couldn't. Lately you've become so bright I can't ignore you."

Annie snorts and quickly covers her mouth to silence her giggles. "You can be such a cornball at times you that?"

"But you don't dislike it do you?" Our faces are dangerously close.

It's around 8pm now so it's getting dark out. I look around to see if anyone is watching us. Luckily most people have returned to the dorms to study. The last thing I want is some nosey groupie making up rumors about Annie.

 _Thank god everyone else is too busy fighting notice us either._ Annie smiles again and her dark green eyes stay firm on mine.

"No, I don't."

I don't know what came over me but suddenly Annie and I are in a lip lock. It's a deep one too, tongue and all. Her hand is firmly on my right cheek rubbing lightly and intimately. _I wonder what else she rubs…? Okay that's it Finnick, you're done._

I pull away and turn back to the group knowing if I look at her eyes…and lips I'll be stuck.

Meanwhile, the group is still hounding Johanna but the worst of it seems to have passed. Before engaging I take a quick glance to make sure Annie's on her way back to the dorm. _I should've went with her…its dark out…is her phone charged?_

 _Shit…. I'm in deep._

The group is arguing and they don't seem to notice me. I look back again and can't shake my uneasiness. Quietly, I take my leave head back towards the dorms. I take off in a jog and soon I find Annie halfway to the dorms, relieved to find she seems to be okay. As I slow down to a walking pace behind her I notice her head is down and the pulling her hair. I feel my face pale and quickly spin her around to face me.

"Annie what's wrong?" I'm frantic searching to make sure she has no injuries.

Luckily the lights outside the buildings are decent and I can see Annie pretty well. Gently, I move her closer to the street light so I can get a good look at her. Once I do, I see her tears as she begins to shake.

Now I'm scared. _Did someone bother her on her way over? Did I scare her? No she's typically pretty alert and must've heard me. So what is it?_

I roll up her sleeves and see nothing. Next I kneeled down and rolled up her sweatpants to see if anything was there, nothing. _Maybe her foot?_

"Hey Annie? I need you talk to me." I say as gently, attempting not to show my panic. "Are you hurt is it your foot? Please don't cry. What happened? Did someone hurt you? If they did I won't let them off. If you don't feel safe I can get off campus. I know your parents aren't here but you've met Mags and she would protect you. If you don't want me there that's no problem just please…talk to me ok?"

I haven't felt this desperate in a while, the first time for girl. Her tears keep falling and I keep wiping them away hoping they cease. _Dammit I knew I should've came with her, I'm such a fucking idiot._

"I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot I should've walked you back or at least offered. I know you can stand your own but shit… Annie I'm sorry these tears are killing me. God, I'm such an idiot I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Annie grips my hoodie tight. "Finnick…?"

Annie reaches up on her toes and pulls the hood of my grey zip up over my head. I stare at her confused as she adjust it successful cover my face frim side views.

"Annie…" Our eyes meet.

Another tear falls but a smile graces her lips. "You need to be careful as a popular athlete the last thing you want is more gossip. Haymitch might have your head."

"You haven't answered me."

"I'm overwhelmed Finnick, no one has ever treated me like this…"

"Like what? Did someone say something? I'm serious Annie, are you hurt?" I swear if she is there's gonna be hell to pay.

"No, I'm not. I just can't believe what my life has become."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here at my dream school, studying the environment like want, meeting friends, having fun…I just…"

"That doesn't sound too bad to me."

"It's not, it's great actually even with drama going on I'm still happy to be around. Having someone to ask me how my day was, go with me to parties, have girls' days with, having people smile at me every day…I've never had that. Not outside my parents' house any way. Getting along with people own age and not feeling as fearful, I mean I'm still adjusting but this also so new and real-"

"You're new normal is a lot happier than you thought right?"

"If you put it simply yes."

"You know we're only a few weeks in right?" My teasing successfully cracks another smile from her "Yes, I know but my gut tells me this will be long lasting.

Chuckling I respond. "Is that positive thinking I hear? Looks like Oceana U's vibes are rubbing off on you."

Annie smiles but then her face goes serious. Though her eyes are on me she seems far away, five minutes pass before she talks again. At this point I'm sure she can read the worry in my face.

"Annie?" This gets her attention and she blinks at me.

Her hands gently rest on my cheeks as I breathe a sigh of relief. "Finn?"

Usually, I hate this gesture but if it's Annie it's soothing plus, it's kinda become her thing with me I guess.

"Yeah?" We both talk softly as if speaking any louder might hurt one another.

"Thank you." It comes out almost as a sob as tightly wraps her arms around my neck.

"What's this about?" _Sigh. I've got to work with her on these random outbursts…_

"I know I misread your intentions at first but thank you for caring about me. I know you may have other girls and this might be normal for them but this has never happened to me. You rushed here and immediately worried about me like I was the most important person to you…it made me feel valuable and cared about. Even after I told you about my anxieties and panic attacks you watched out for them even actively protecting me. You knew certain things could set me off and you did your best to deflect and comfort me when you couldn't and I've taken you for granted-"Annie just breaks out into a full on sob.

Not knowing what else to do I wrap my arms around her. My right hand holds her head and my left rubs her back soothingly. _I'm not as great as you think. I don't go this far for many people and at first I pitied you. Annie I'm not sure when and how but you've crept up and made you're way in my heart…and I don't think I'll be able to take you out of it…_

"Finn you are one the best people I've met here. I may not show it but right now you are some one important to me…I just want you to know that…please don't let me down. I know I have no right to say that-"

"You have every right. It's okay to have certain expectations of the people you let into your life. In fact, you need to demand it more often. I'll do everything I can to not let you down…I'm not Peeta but I'll do my best as Finnick."

Annie steps back surprised and I move my arms to around her waist.

"What do you mean not mean 'not Peeta'? Finn I don't want you to be anyone else besides you."

"But Annie I-"

"Who's standing here right now with me? Who went crazy with worry that I was hurt? Who is the one that protects me from potentially harmful situations? You Finn. Peeta will always be someone I might swoon over because he's 'my type'" She says using air quotes. "But, I can't ignore actions and they speak louder than words."

"Weren't you and Peeta somewhat dating?"

"Even if we were that didn't stop you from kissing me. No, we didn't we did go to coffee a few times but that's it. He's a nice guy but his heart is elsewhere I'm not so stupid as to not see that. Quite honestly after the drama today I'm glad I'm not dating him."

Both of us laugh lightly.

"So what are you saying Cresta?"

"Let's go to my dorm and continue." My eyes go wide.

"A-Annie don't think that's a bit much. I mean I'm not complaining but-"

"No Finn not for that, we need a private place to talk if this conversation is going where I think it is. Also it's dark and the temperature is dropping."

"Right…lead the way."

"I'll have to sneak you in."

"Your RA isn't here…even if she was who actually cares?"

Annie rolls her eyes. "Come on."

Annie's P.O.V

We reach my room and I quickly pull Finnick inside. Clove is sleeping at Cato's so I at least don't have to worry about her walking in. This may sound crazy but when I was walking back after the kiss I was bombarded with all the times I took Finnick went out of his way for me. He actually really listened and remembered things about me from ice cream to what sets off my panic attacks…he's consistently there. As far as the tears go, seeing the genuine worry in his face hit me hard. He truly felt bad and worried about my safety. I know these are things to expect from friends but the amount detail, care and thoroughness Finnick has makes me wonder if there's something more. As much as I'd like to be naïve I do recognize chemistry between us.

Finnick immediately sits on my bed. I sit in the spot next him and surprisingly there's no embarrassment, just comfort. I take a deep breath face him.

"So to continue what we-AH!" Finnick pulls me into his lap, draping my right arm around his shoulders.

He gives me mischievous smile as I attempt to fight my blush.

"You were saying?" his Cheshire smile sinks simples in even deeper. _Was he always THIS good looking?_

I clear my throat and begin again. "W-well, I think we need to address what we are doing?"

Finnick raises a bronze brow. "I thinks it's pretty clear?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Uh huh…."

Finnick lets out a deep laugh. "Annie if you keep responding like that what do you think your floor mates are gonna think?"

"W-what?! N-No, I just…Finnick!"

He laughs again and pulls me tighter on his lap. "I could get use to this."

"Used to what? What even is this?"

His bright green eyes become pensive before responding. "Truthfully I don't know. This went from nothing to everything so fast."

"I know…things should've happened slower." I lower my voice as Finnick moves his face closer to mine.

"Yeah, I mean there's so much I don't know yet." His voice get husky and it sends a shiver down my spine.

"Maybe we should try slowing it down…" I inch my head closer to his.

"To our credit we did try that…sort of…if you avoiding me counts." I roll my eyes.

"I don't think it does."

"Okay then lets simplify this…don't overthink."

"Okay?"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Really? Finnick I'm sitting on you in my room."

"Answer the question Cresta."

"Fine, yes…I-I guess I am."

"Alright and as much as I hate to admit it I am too."

"Wait what do you mean by 'hate to admit'?" Irritation floods over me. _I look better than half the skanky girls you hang around!_

"You're not the kind of girl I'm typically into. I prefer them blonde, cheery and preferably dumb."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. A nice rack helps too." Shrugging in his response.

"Oh. Well in case you're free to leave." I try to move but Finnick holds tight laughing.

"Cool it Cresta. Just because you're not the norm doesn't me I don't want you."

I blush hard. "Want me?"

"Yes. It's no lie we are going to be awkward as fuck until we find a balance between us. Even still I'd rather attempt to have you at this point. If I wait…"

"What you think I'll run to Peeta."

"Maybe or some other good guy like him."

"Okay _,_ but as you said we are just getting to know each other."

"Khloe Kardashian got married after month."

"Should I bring up how her spouse is doing and how that ended?"

"Fair point. Here's how I see it. The more we avoid the more it's going to show to others. I'm already constantly getting pressed about you as it is. Eventually we will become the new Cato and Clove while some people strive for that I don't. I'm already emotionally committed to you so I'm not going anywhere. My hands are tied. I've tried to fight it but its still there and getting stronger every day. I understand if you aren't there yet but you should know that I am."

I stare at Finnick at a loss for words. Even his cool demeanor is wavering, his nervous eyes give him away.

"That's a lot but thank you for telling me how you feel. I still find it hard to believe but I trust you. I would rather us…try this but low key. I have never been in a situation like this and I do like you a lot but I'm not sure I can be what you need. After watching Madge an athlete's girlfriend is no small feat. You play Division 1 lacrosse and swim. Scouts are looking at you for both and I have no idea what either sport entails to be the best. I have to get your schedule and makes sure I don't interfere. Gosh, I need to start going to games and practices if I'm going to be useful. Do you have a video camera? If not I need to get one so I can get you recordings your plays. I may not know quite yet what to film but I'll do my research I'm good at that. You're number 24 right? That's Mags favorite number right? I remember that night we were drunk out of our minds surprisingly… Plus I need to make sure my notes are through and find people in your other classes to cover notes in case you have to miss for an interview. You need a head start on projects because midterms will be hear soon and that's peak season for you. Regardless you still need a degree and back up plan. Have you looked into graduate schools? I don't even know if you're pre- med or not. What have I been doing?!" I feel myself freak out quickly write all things in my things to do. _The last thing I want to do is be useless to him…he's already done a lot for me._

"You done yet?" Finnick raises a brow questioningly.

"No but my mind is spinning too much for me to add more."

Finnick laughs. "The fact you are that worried about learning about my life and things to help already sets you above everyone else."

"What these are basics."

"Just like you, this is the first time someone as thought of things fore on their own. If recall correctly you said girlfriend?"

"I-I didn't mean to b-but what else would I be?" I say fighting my embarrassment down.

"I guess I was expecting to ask you first but if you want to take crown it's all yours."

"Thank you I'll keep it for the moment. I still think we should keep it to ourselves as much as we can though."

"Actually, you may be right. Currently there's too much going on I'd rather keep you to myself before the group knows. Once that happens it will be all over campus and with my rep I imagine drama will follow. For now, I can just keep learning more about you."

"That's true I didn't think about the gossip and groupies. And likewise, there's so much about you I don't know yet either." My left hand instinctively goes to his chiseled jaw, I can tell it's becoming a turn on for him.

I don't know where this inner flirt in me is coming from but she's really making an entrance. The fact that I'm this intimate with Finnick at all is terrifying…but electrifying, amazing and most importantly safe. It hits me that this is where I want to be and I'm…happy with that. _Oh please don't make me regret this, please!_

"What do you want to know?" Finnick moves my long hair behind my ear.

"Well, for one I don't know your family…" I look away wondering if that was too personal.

"It's not a secret Annie. My mom comes from money, her father was a top stock broker or something. She's an only child so when he passed part of the fortune went to Mags, my mother. As you can guess Mags is maternal my grandmother. My dad is a marine biologist who also came from money. Due to his work he travels a lot and often isn't home. My mother is the head of a big international charity organization so she often tags along with my dad on his trips. My dad's parents passed away before I was born so Mags is my only living immediate relative."

"Did your parents never come home or…?"

"Nope it's quite the opposite actually. Growing up my mom was a house wife though she still did a lot of local volunteer work and my dad worked from home. Oceana is the perfect place for the family of marine biologist since it's surround by natural ocean, and lakes if you north towards Diem Rock. Anyway, both my parents were always around but I was a pretty independent kid. Mischievous too, I drove my mom crazy as toddler. Mom and Dad didn't start travelling gain until I was 16 or so but they always checked in. Dad even had cameras installed in our house so I couldn't get away with anything."

"For some reason that doesn't surprise me." We both laugh.

"Oh, I have an older sister Bronwyn she's five years older. Currently she lives in Dublin and does marketing for a beer company. She and I are pretty close, apparently we look a lot alike."

"She must be beautiful then…"

"Eh, she's alright." I give him a playful shove.

"Bronwyn Odair…"

"Mhm…I don't typically talk about my family though. Since our family name had some fame associated with it many people gossip and what not. Which was weird since there are way richer and more famous people around here than us."

"Well if your parents are anything like you I imagine looks play a role."

"I'll show a pic as long as I stay your favorite Odair."

He reaches for his phone and shows me a family photo. I almost jump out his lap. His family is so genetically blessed its crazy. He looks a lot like his dad with same smile, dimples and broad shoulders. However his eyes and freckles are totally his mom. Bronwyn looks almost identical to Finnick just longer hair. Her eyes are blue like their father's and her hair is closer to his blonde. All of them seem pretty tall except for Mags and his mother. Even his sister looks at least 6 ft, his father looks around 6'2 and Finnick pushes 6'4.

"Wow your family is beautiful and Mags is the most beautiful grandmother I've ever met. She looks like she's in better shape than me!" Finnick smiles watching me take in his family.

"She probably is she does a lot of yoga and kick boxing. For a 65 year old she kicks ass." I hand his phone back to him which he places on the nightstand.

"This was a while back but why was Mags surprised when I was there?"

Finnick rubs the back of his awkwardly. "Well I've never had any one over to the house before so…"

"Wait. Me. The crazy drunk college girl was the first? Don't lie Finnick."

"I'm serious! I didn't want people to know my family was rich. The house I brought you to is technically Mags. My father wanted to live simply and near his work so we grew up in a small cottage by the coast. We still own it but now that I'm older luxury isn't bad. Particularly when living in these crowded dorms."

"I'd hardly say it's crowded. These dorms are pretty big you're just tall!"

Finnick chuckles. "Whatever, anything else you're dying to know?"

"There's a lot actually. There are things I want to know that I don't know to ask about yet. Again we haven't known each other long. You may get sick of me and- "

Finnick shuts me up with a kiss and I immediately melt. I have a feeling he'll be using this as a way to shut me up at times, not that I mind. I reciprocate the kiss, my hands finding their way into his hair. As the kiss gets more intense he shifts me so I'm straddling him on the bed. One of my hands finds its way to the edge of his jaw. Finnick groans and bites my lip, now I'm hot and bothered. I gasp which he uses as an entrance for his tongue. When our tongues meet, it's like a fire ignited in me. Now I'm not a virgin as many would think. It was terrible drunk night at my college last year which I will never speak of again. However, right now I feel like I am. I know Finnick isn't because he was honest about that early on but he's not irresponsible and I trust him. I'm taking the shot too so… _Oh my god…I want to fuck Finnick Odair…badly. What has happened to me? And why am I into this?_

I'm dragged out my thoughts when Finnick begins placing kisses on my neck. These are not a regular kisses, these are hot, sensual and lingering. My neck is really sensitive – _I can only imagine the hickeys I'm going to have tomorrow_ -and his lips are so soft and warm. I can't even think straight about all the places I want them on me. Since it's heating up I go bold and remove my sweatshirt forgetting I only had a bra on underneath. Finnick pauses and stares for a good couple minutes and I instantly get bashful.

Delly calls my boobs a secret asset, I call them heavy. I'm a double D and I hate it. It turns me into a sex object in people's minds when they're out so I keep them strap down covered.

"Damn…" Finnick looks up at me and I'm expecting grief about hiding them but instead he says. "You're beautiful you now that?"

I look away still feeling uncertain as to which part of me is beautiful. Finnick sighs and pulls of his hoodie and t-shirt. I can't help but stare his body looks like it's made of marble. He resists the urge to smile at me gently moves my face to look at him.

"Is the only part you find attractive about me my body?" His are so serious and I feel awful.

"Of course not! Why would you think that? I love that you care about me and protect me. Your dimples, you're freckles, your laugh, smile, wit, jokes the list goes on! You call me on faults but like them all the same I-"He kisses me gently and smiles.

"Then why would think that's the only thing I find beautiful about you?"

I blush realizing he right. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to you. You are beautiful, sarcastic, wise, playful, and brutally honest with me. Your smile is everything and those eyes are dangerous at times. You have a temper, love Brandy, and hiking. You love the environment and are loyal to you friends. Like you said the list goes on, all these things are beautiful about you. Our relationship is just like this. We move quickly but take a step back when we need to and move forward. As long as we communicate…I'm in this. Are you?"

My brows furrow but Finnick is dead serious. _I shouldn't do this. I should back out now maybe try again tomorrow. This is a lot! What is going on? Who is Annie Cresta anymore? And why Finnick is everything I need right when I need it…_

"Yes, I'm in it." This time I grab his face and kiss him.


End file.
